Lock and Key
by Eulalie Desdemona
Summary: Melenia... desired by many, wanting none, can she be won over by one? Can Legolas unlock the heart of the hardened princess he doesn't even understand or will someone else do so first? A secret has bound her... A tale of Legolas' love...
1. Introduction to the Ice Princess

****

Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): Hey, I don't own any of Master Tolkien's wonderful creations (he is quite a genius)…. They all belong to him except for anything that I made up…hence that would belong to me…

****

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fan fic so ANY feedback would be VERY greatly appreciated!!! I made up a kingdom for my character but I guess you can do that since it is a fan fic… After looking around a bit on the site I have discovered that I think that my story might need an AU label. So just be warned that I do speak of a kingdom that Tolkien did not make up. This first chapter doesn't really include any action it's just an introduction to my character and the Prince of Mirkwood will come in soon… just not yet… but read it please !!! 

This takes place right before the War of the Ring.

Now, in reference to my character, Melenia. Some have told me that she is a Mary Sue and others have said that she isn't. I will leave you to judge for yourself. 

To anyone who has read this before: The revisions are up! They only really affected chapters 1 and 2. I did not change any of the happenings or Melenia's character I just elaborated in some areas. Thanks for all your support!

Now on with the story…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

"Lock and Key"

Aèrogar was a very small kingdom that could be overlooked on a map if one did not pay close attention. It was home to a strong yet peaceful group of people who were incredibly loyal to their land and their rulers. Even in times like these when evil and darkness crept soundlessly through the world, the kingdom still retained its harmony. 

There was one thing that did stand out about Aèrogar…their queens. Not many other realms could boast of having strong female rulers as Aèrogar did. "The Line of Fire" was what they were called, for a strong flame burned within each one that took the throne. The flame continued on from generation to the next until one day a child was born that did not fit the mold, and would not for quite some time. 

This is the story of how the Ice Princess of Aèrogar would slowly but surely melt… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once more the sun rose in the sky as it did everyday and life for all the citizens of Aèrogar went on as usual. The marketplace was filled with the bustle of the people selling, buying and sharing. The daunting gray walls of the palace stood at the south end of the town. They were still as solid and strong as they had been for ages, and that provided a sense of comfort for the people of the land during a time when battle raged so close to their home.

The palace grounds were quiet this morning; the only noise that could be heard was the distinctive sound of two swords making contact in the palace's combat practice fields. There, two soldiers dressed in Aèrogar traditional black warrior's garb battled skillfully. One was rather imposing with his superior build and noteworthy height. The other was a great deal smaller and shorter, but yet they seemed to be an equal match on the battlefield.

As was the fighting style of Aèrogar, both executed their blows with grace and precision. 

"Is that all you've got?" one asked the other tauntingly. 

"For you?' the other replied, "I have much more cruelty planned." The warrior then used his sword to knock his opponent's sword to the ground. "You seem to be losing your edge," he added with a smirk.

"You think so?" with that the other ran one step forward and did a hand flip that ended with a kick to the soldier's head. The soldier quickly recovered and was soon on his feet again.

"You are certainly asking for a beating today!" He threw his sword to the ground and proceeded to engage his opponent in hand-to-hand combat, the specialty of all Aèrogar's warriors. So their battle went on, and it did not seem that it would be coming to an end because they both easily evaded each other and retaliated with a vengeance. Finally one was able to knock the other off his feet.

"Hah! That's what you get for being so arrogant!" the winner hovered over the face of the conquered as he lay on his back. After he finished his gloating, he extended his hand to his fallen companion, but as in all informal practice sessions, no one fought fairly. Within the blink of an eye the winner was also on the floor, and they were both engaged in a fistfight.

"You dirty rat!" shouted one. Te other merely replied by attempting to slam the other's head into the ground. Both attacked each other viciously until they were interrupted by the distinct sound of someone clearing her throat. They instantly froze and turned to see a tall slender woman dressed in a dark blue dress and the distinctive crown of Aèrogar glimmered on her head. Within the blink of an eye they untangled themselves and were on their feet. They quickly retrieved their swords and then stood before her like two firm statues.

"Hail Queen Cassia!" They shouted in unison as they held their swords pointed down and then beat them on their chest twice over their hearts. After they saluted the queen according to the customs of Aèrogar they put their swords away and removed their helmets.

"You two seem to be getting better," the queen finally spoke.

"Thank you, highness," they answered in unison once more.

"Although I do not think that you need much more practice Addredoc," she addressed the first soldier. She then turned her attention to the second soldier, "Nor do you Melenia."

"One can never have too much practice, Mother." Cassia only gave Melenia a stern look.

"Come with me Melenia, I have some matters to discuss with you," she turned and started to walk back toward the palace doors. Melenia walked quickly until she fell into step with the queen. 

"What is the matter?" Melenia asked.

"We must discuss your travel plans."

"My travel plans? With whom?"

"Your father," Cassia answered in the controlled tone she always used. She then picked up her pace. Meanwhile Melenia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, father is coming?" she asked as she ran up to her mother once more. "What is happening?"

"We will talk after you have washed and changed into more proper attire Melenia," Cassia then walked up the stairs and disappeared into the palace. Melenia let out a small groan before following her. The beginning of something was approaching, she could feel it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia stood in her balcony and gazed out at the vast gardens of the palace. There were three things that she missed horribly every time she left her homeland. She missed her mother, who in her eyes was the epitome of strength, having ruled the land for twenty years now on her own. Her mother loved the land and the people of her kingdom very much and would give her life for them. She survived harsh wars and grimy, loathsome men trying to force their way into the place of king. 

Melenia loved and admired her mother very much, but the only other person who had, as much of her heart in the land of Aèrogar was her nanny and caretaker Addela. She loved to tease that sweet yet ruthless, dictator - like old woman. She just loved doing things that would drive her into one of her little fits, even though she oftentimes felt her wrath in the end; it was just one of her ways of showing affection. Lastly, she would miss the flora and fauna of her land, for Aèrogar was known for its natural beauty.

As she thought of all this, her thoughts shifted to Mirkwood for it too was very beautiful, in its own special way. That is where she would be going to see her father. He was a noble, valiant elf who was well know and very prominent. You see, Melenia was no ordinary mortal princess; in fact, she was quite extraordinary. Her good qualities shone like the stars, but unfortunately her bad ones stuck out like a sore thumb as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia's grandmother, also princess of Aèrogar at the time, was a rather adventurous human who did not like staying with her own kind. She decided that an adventurer's way was the life for her, so mortal men stayed clear of her path. No one wanted such a strong willed, unruly woman. So it was only natural that the unnatural happen. When shunned by her own kind, an Elf fell in love with her and she with him. From their love came Cassia and upon her birth her mother returned to Aèrogar to take the throne. It was revealed to no one that Cassia's father was an elf, and when she turned fifteen the truth was revealed to her. She was then allowed to visit her father at his home in Lothlórien. 

Cassia learned to fight like an elf, move like an elf, and had the poise of an elf; in fact, anyone would've believed that she is an elf if she had inherited their prominent ears. On one of her regular visits Cassia met Telodan, an elf from Mirkwood, the one who would become Melenia's father. After Melenia's birth in Lothlórien she was taken back to Aèrogar and Cassia assumed the throne two years later, never revealing to anyone who the father of her child was. Telodan visited Melenia every year but she only knew him as her mother's best friend. When she turned eighteen her mother called her to her chamber, and there Telodan and Cassia revealed to her that he was her father. 

Ever since then Melenia has gone to visit him in Mirkwood once a year. Her visits lasted no more than a week every time but this time, for her twenty-second birthday, she was going to stay for three months. This time she would also be introduced into elf society; this thought caused her much discomfort. She was not sure how to deal with many elves because during her previous visits the only elves she met were those who worked in her father's household. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia felt a bit anxious after thinking of all this, so she decided to clear her head. She dressed in her usual outing clothing, which her mother entirely disapproved of. She wore black boots with a black skirt that feel about two inches above her knees and simple a black shirt whose sleeve length changed according to the season. On top of that she wore a dark green dress that buttoned in the front and could be easily put away when she was out of sight. She could just hear her mother's voice now," Darling if you are going to go gallivanting in the forest at least put on something decent!" With a laugh at that she tied her black ringlets, which fell down to her waist, up in a bun and she was quickly out the door.

"Princess Melenia," called Mia, one of her personal guards. "Where are you going princess?"

"Just out to the gardens Mia!" replied Melenia as she quickly made her way down the hallway. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you're wondering if Mia is a woman, yes she is. Melenia hates men, although no one really quite knows why the princess abhors them. Male elves she mainly did not like but she could be cordial to them. Still the men, oh the men, she did not like them. There were mainly two she loved, Gandalf the wizard and her father. Gandalf has always been there to watch over her shoulder; he was a guide, a mentor, and a guardian angel for he had saved her from a rather distasteful situation. She was forever grateful and indebted to him. She also loved her father unconditionally, but she still did not understand why he did not stand by her mother's side and take the throne. The only other tolerable male in her life was Addredoc, the young boy she had she had grown up with, the man who was now her sparring partner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She made her way through the palace gardens to the end with the high wall. She proceeded to climb a tree, which allowed her to get over the wall. From there was a high boulder on the other side of the wall, which she used to get down to the ground. She quietly left the palace grounds and disappeared into the darkness of the woods. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The darkness swallowed her up from all directions but she knew her way around this part of the forest like the back of her hand. The fact that her eyes had the sharpness of an elf's also helped. She walked until she came to a large tree that she had claimed as her own a very long time ago, she made her way up the branches gracefully, due to years of practice in climbing trees for she loved them dearly. She reached the highest branch that could hold her weight, which was very high up for this was a strong tree indeed. Once she was settled, she looked up and smiled at the moon whose rays were gently kissing her face, and she could swear she saw it smile back.

Melenia sat like that for a very long time just listening to the sounds of the night, "Music to my ears," she thought with a smile. Now her attention turned to her journal, a beautiful, small, red leather-bound book. She always brought it along with her and wrote in it, never daring to write in it at home, always guarding her thoughts with utmost care. 

"Your thoughts are one of your greatest treasures." 

Her Mother had said this to her when she gave her this for her twelfth birthday. It was a very stupid present, or at least she thought, when she had received it, but little did she know that it would be the only thing that helped her keep her sanity later in her life. Her best friend, her confidant, her little red book held her secrets, her life, her destruction and demise, and the secret that would unlock her heart. She smiled to herself a very triumphant yet somewhat sad smile at this thought. "My heart shall be locked forever," she told the stillness of the forest.

This night she told her best friend about her anticipation and anxiety over her upcoming trip. When she finished she looked over some of her old entries or "conversation" as she preferred to call them, but she could not get past the last one she had written. It was a poem she had started writing but never finished. She looked down at the words: 

__

Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation  
Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember  
  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe  
  
Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember  
  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe  
  


Tears were gently falling from her eyes when she finished reading the words. "I don't believe I have an ending for this yet," she said as she wiped the streaming tears that were staining her face. Her best friend was the only one to ever see those tears that fell down like crystals from her light brown eyes. Oftentimes they would flow over her pages.

Melenia packed her book away and quietly made her way down the tree. She silently found her way out of the forest as tears continued to slowly make their way over her rosy cheeks. The trees groaned with her in an attempt to soothe her but she was unaware of it. All signs of her earlier troubles had disappeared as she approached the castle walls.

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The words to the poem above are lyrics from a song called "Remember" by Disturbed.**

A/N: Bear with me guys… Legolas will be here very soon… don't bail out on me!!! I just need to establish the basis for some of the conflict later in the story…well much of the conflict actually.. Please don't forget to review I would REALLY appreciate it!!


	2. It is Time for a Celebration

A/N: I hope you like it!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia was out in the woods for a long time and got in very late at night, so naturally she slept in that morning. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning was truly beautiful. The birds sang and a certain cheer was in the air. Melenia could feel the presence of others in the room as she came out of her dreams. Fear gripped her very being as memories quickly flashed before her eyes and put her into a state of panic. She managed to clear her mind, but no further action had to be taken on her a part because she heard an ever familiar yet seldom heard voice.

"Good morning my lovely princess," came the voice.

"Father!" she jerked up. "You're here already?!"

He chuckled, "It is good to see you as well!" With a leap from her bed she jumped into his arms.

"You old elf, I missed you," she said as she hugged him. She then realized that the other figure in the room was silently smiling at them. "Good morning mother," Melenia said as she turned and smiled for this was a good morning, except for the little start she had earlier. Realizing that she had really slept in she ran over to her closet and started rummaging. Her parents just stood staring at her with bewildered looks on their faces. 

"Daughter, pray tell, what are you doing?" Cassia asked sounding a bit amused.

"I am looking for clothes so father and I can go. I have already delayed us enough," she said not looking out of her closet.

"Melenia I think you should sit down. Your mother and I have something to talk to you about." Telodan said matter-of-factly.

"Oh no! Not again!" groaned the princess as she tumbled back and sat on her bed. 

"Now, now darling your father and I just wanted to let you know that we are going to become official," Cassia said with a smile. There was a moment of silence in the room as Melenia tried to assimilate what had just been said.

"Wait, does that mean…are you two…you're getting married?" she asked as her eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes my little bird," her father answered. "We will wed and I shall take the throne next to your mother." He took Cassia's hand into his, "We wanted you to be the first to know." The princess just looked down at the ground and said nothing for what seemed to be an eternity. The she looked up at them with a huge smile and within an instant she had her arms wrapped around them both.

"It's about time!" she exclaimed. They embraced her back and all three just savored the moment knowing that love doesn't always flow so openly. The first one to break off the embrace was Cassia. 

"Now that you know, you must get dressed quickly and have breakfast. You must be present when we announce it to the people today. There will also be messengers ready to take the news back to all the kingdoms of Middle Earth," Cassia had gone back into her queen state-of-mind for a lot had to be done.

"Yes mother," Melenia knew that official tone of voice and she dared not contradict it although inside she was just dying to run around, dance, sing and do cartwheels down all the palace halls. She was as giddy as a five year old. 

"Addela will be in shortly to help you prepare," she said as she walked towards the door. Before she was almost completely out the door she turned with a smile, "We have a wedding to plan as well as a twenty-second birthday celebration. Happy Birthday darling."

"Thank you mother," returned Melenia.

"I must be going as well," said Telodan after placing a kiss on her forehead." I will see you soon _Aiwe_," he called by her by the nickname very few knew of; she loved it because it meant "little bird" in elvish. He also left the room and closed the door behind him. Melenia just plopped herself back onto her bed and basked in the joy of the moment. The peace lasted for but a moment. She heard the door open and within seconds Addela was hovering over her.

"Princess! I can not believe you are still in bed!" She pulled Melenia up and started ushering her toward her bathroom, "You must bathe this instant and dress quickly and eat even faster. We have a full day ahead of us Melenia."

"I'm going, I'm going…" Melenia said with a sigh as she proceeded to go take her bath.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the world seemed to share Melenia's happiness over her parents' nuptial. The people of Aèrogar seemed to be happier than she was. They rejoiced and merriment could be heard in the streets for days after the announcement. Already messengers were on their way to proclaim to all of Middle Earth the news. Queen Cassia and the future king Telodan had cordially invited many to their wedding banquet and the ball in honor of their daughters twenty-second birthday. The messengers went from Rohan to Gondor to Lothlórien to Mirkwood…. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

King Thranduil smiled to himself as he finished reading the letter that had arrived from Aèrogar that morning. "Ah, Telodan, old friend it took you long enough," he said smiling to himself. He became lost in thoughts and memories but he was abruptly awoken by a knocking in the door. "Yes Legolas come in," answered Thranduil. Legolas walked in wearing his usual green and brown breeches and tunic. His bow and quiver full of arrows were strapped to his back.

"You wanted to see me father?" he inquired.

"Yes my son how are you this morning? Off to archery practice with Aragorn so early?"

"Yes father. Aragorn and I just wanted to get an early start on our day. He doesn't visit often as you know so we are trying to make the most of our time." Legolas answered.

"You are still planning that hunting trip, are you not?"

"Yes, it is planned for the end of this week," suspicion was now growing in Legolas' voice. He had a feeling his father was up to something ever since he was told that he had been asked for this morning. It was his turn to ask the questions, "Why do you ask father?"

"Well it seems that Telodan is getting married," he answered with amusement in his voice. 

"Married? To whom?" asked Legolas in shock.

"His love and the mother of his daughter, Queen Cassia of Aèrogar." Thranduil replied with a smile.

"Well it's about time!" replied Legolas excitedly.

Thranduil chuckled, "That is exactly what I said," the chuckle turned into a hearty laugh.

"When will the wedding be? I would very much like to be there."

"We leave for Aèrogar at the end of this week," replied Thranduil slowly.

"The same time I leave on my hunting trip…"

"Yes, and I was just wondering if you could perhaps pass this one by?"

"But I father I cannot. I have promised Aragorn and I will hold true to my word," he said strongly.

" I know, I know my boy but Telodan would be so disappointed. He is very fond of you; he loves you as he would his own son. I also wanted you to meet….. Oh never mind," he ended sounding somewhat dejected. "I am sure you will visit him later, won't you?"

"Of course I will… who is it that you wanted me to meet?" his voice full of intrigue.

"Oh no, no one, don't worry about it I was just pleading with you for Telodan's sake." But Legolas knew his father all too well, there must be something behind all this.

"It can't be 'no one' or you would not have mentioned it, please tell me."

"I had just wanted you to meet princess Melenia, their daughter. Along with the wedding banquet there will also be a ball in celebration of her birthday. I just thought it would be proper if the prince of Mirkwood was there with his father." Legolas thought hard upon hearing that name. "Melenia" it echoed in his mind. Then it came back to him; many of his friends had mentioned her to him before. They said she was a lady of remarkable beauty that outshone that of many of the most beautiful elven maidens. "The Ice Princess" is what they called her as well, for she refused all male elves at social gatherings and balls and she was known to be very rude to mortal men. "Interesting…." he thought to himself. He had to admit his curiosity had peaked at hearing that one so fair could be so cold and had often wanted to see this princess that they all spoke of.

"Ah yes, the infamous Princess Melenia," Legolas replied after some time it wasn't too long of a time but it was long enough for Thranduil to see that the gears in his son's mind were turning. 

"So you have heard of her?"

"Only bits and pieces here and there from friends," he replied still lost in his thoughts of curiosity.

"And what have they told you?" Thranduil was now smiling.

"Only that she is a lady of incredible beauty but a heart that would be won by no man of elf for that matter. Nothing else."

"Yes that is all I know about her as well," he lied. Telodan had told him much about "the joy of his life". He did not tell the truth now because he wanted to heighten his son's interest. Legolas did not speak for a moment and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Then maybe I will go with you after all, and see this mysterious princess for myself," he said with a smile.

"Good then it is agreed, we leave at the end of this week!" Thranduil almost shouted with excitement. Legolas was already heading out the door but turned around at this comment.

"I never said I was going father. I only said MIGHT go. You shall just have to wait until the end of the week to see," and with that he was out the door and down the hall as quick as lightening.

Thranduil was just left sitting there. "Ah, my dear boy," he said to himself, "you are just impossible. How will I ever find you a wife?" This thought has been plaguing Thranduil for some time now. His son needed someone to rule by his side when he assumed the throne, and Thranduil had been thinking of relinquishing that power unto him for some time now, but his son just paid no attention to the issue of finding a mate. He dabbled with several maidens here and there but he never thought much of any of them or a took relationship seriously. His interest in a particular maiden lasted no more than a week, and this worried Thranduil very much. "My son what shall I do with you? I only hope that you do come to Aèrogar with me…" he said with as much hope as he could muster in his voice. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So How did you like this one??? Let me know!!! Leave a review!!! I appreciate every single one!!!


	3. By Myself?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews I really appreciate it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a gorgeous night; the rays of the full moon came in through the small window and fell onto the floor of the dimly lit room. Melenia just lay in her bathtub relaxing. The past couple of days had been the most hectic, busiest days of her life. In between helping her mother and father plan their wedding and preparing accommodations for their countless guests that had starting arriving a week ago, she was in and out of several dress fittings and countless "socializing" sessions with many of the royal maidens that came from all of Middle Earth. "More like all out gossip feasts if you ask me," she thought disgustedly to herself. She had been forced to endure their company because it was her "duty" according to her mother. But now the wedding was over and everyone was happy. She would permanently have her father around, and the people of Aèrogar finally had a king. "Ah, finally," she let out a content sigh, "some peace and quiet."

"MELENIA!!!!" The voice boomed so loudly it almost burst her eardrums. Addela had discovered her.

"Oh no!" she groaned to herself. "Not now."

"Young lady are still taking a bath?" Addela shouted again.

"Yes Addela," she said hoping that maybe the old woman would go away.

"Well get out girl! You must get dressed now or you shall be late to your own ball! Your dress and shoes are all set out for you."

"I'm coming," Melenia finally said as she reluctantly climbed out of her tub and began drying her body with a towel.

"Faster Melenia, I know you are taking your time purposely," Addela said as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. Melenia opened her bathroom door and came out wrapped in a beautiful silk robe.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I love you so much Addela. You're more like a warden than a caretaker." Melenia smiled at the plump old woman who was giving her all sorts of death looks. 

"Time to get dressed princess," Addela said forcibly trying not to get angry at the princess, who she knew was only trying to get under her skin. She walked over to her and helped her don a breathtaking gown. It was made of a beautiful red silk material, and it had beautiful black embroidery tastefully placed on certain areas of the dress. A beautiful black stone that glimmered and shone adorned her skin where it was exposed by the v-neckline of the dress. It was a necklace given to her by Gandalf on her fifteenth birthday. 

"It came from the Dwarves," he had told her when he gave it to her, "from the mines of Moria." 

She then slipped on her black sandals, which tied around her ankles, and her hair was left down. Only a beautiful, ornate hairpin pulled some of the sections that fell around her face back.

"You look beautiful my girl," Addela said. She looked like she was beaming with pride. 

"You must be imagining things old woman," Melenia retorted as she ran out of the room. "See you downstairs!" she yelled back when she was already down the hallway. Addela just shook her head as she made her way out of the princess' chambers and went down to the ball.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're late," her mother said as she turned the corner of the hall and reached the Grand Ballroom doors. 

"Sorry Mom," replied Melenia trying to sound as innocent as possible, "I just lost track of time."

"I'm sure young lady," her mother replied sternly but she could hardly keep a smile off her face.

"You look lovely _Aiwe,_" Telodan said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and took her right hand into his. Cassia also did this and then took Melenia's left hand into hers. The doors to the Grand Ballroom were opened, and Cassia and Telodan led Melenia down the staircase as someone announced their arrival. The trio walked to the edge of the dance floor, and Melenia and Cassia bowed to each other then Telodan led her onto the dance floor. It was customary in the land of Aèrogar that the princess share her first dance with her father, and this was Melenia's first time doing so. 

The Ballroom boomed with applause when they finished their dance. Melenia was now free to dance with whomever she wished, but with her that was impossible. Her plan was to avoid stepping onto that dance floor with anyone else. It was truly quite amusing to watch how she evaded all the men that practically threw themselves at her. Some weren't very forward so a plain "No" sent them packing, some persisted for a while but eventually her rudeness prevailed, and then there were some that took a little of what she called "maneuvering" to get rid of…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"GO AWAY!!!" she shouted as she stormed out the glass doors of the Ballroom that led to the palace gardens. The obnoxiously, pompous Lord Deollyn was pursuing her. He was one of those that took that extra bit of maneuvering.

"Now, now Princess Melenia," he said catching up with her and grabbing onto her arm, turning her around in the process, "all I wanted was a dance." He finished with a sly smile. 

"And you shan't have it you worm!!!" she yelled back as she pulled herself out of his grasp and continued to stamp her way through the garden. 'That's not very ladylike, what would our guests think?' she heard her mother's voice echo in her head, but the guests didn't think any less of her; in fact, they actually found her outbursts quite amusing, but not at all shameful. 

He trotted up by her side trying to keep his temper in check for he was not used to a woman refusing him like this. "Princess I mean no harm, I only ask for a fair chance," he said trying to sound as sweet as he possibly could. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. 

"Exactly. You asked and I answered," she said coolly, but fire was raging in her brown eyes.

"But you said no."

"Don't you get it you dolt!?! I don't want to give you a chance!" she yelled at him. And now he did something she had not expected him to do at all. He grabbed both her arms very harshly and pulled her very close to him.

"Don't you get you stupid girl," his voice was seething with anger, "I will have you whether or not you choose to have me." Although he was causing her much pain, she still kept her voice as calm and cool as ice.

"You have just crossed the line Lord Deollyn. I am no longer responsible for what I will do," and with that she kneed him in the stomach. He did not let go of her but his grip loosened, and she was able to free herself. She then punched him, and with one clean sweep of her legs he was lying on the floor in pain. "You got off easy this time my Lord. Next time you will not be so lucky." She turned meaning to continue walking in the garden but she stopped dead in her tracks when she turned around. A wizard and three elves had just witnessed the entire exchange and all had a wide-eyed look on their faces.

She composed herself and approached them, instantly recognizing her father and Gandalf, but she did not recognize the other two elves. One was dressed in a beautiful royal green tunic that was lined with gold thread, and he wore breeches of the same color. The intertwined band of silver on his head signified that he was royalty, and he truly did look regal. His platinum blonde hair neared on sliver and his eyes were a bluish gray that revealed much wisdom. The other elf wore a silver tunic that seemed to glow and gray breeches. His hair was also blonde but his eyes, which also seemed very wise, were an amazing sea of green. She had seen both of them earlier, and they had attended the wedding, they even held seats of honor. As she thought about it seemed quite peculiar that she had not been introduced to them earlier, but she was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of their laughter.

"My Lords," she bowed, "I am so sorry that you had to witness that. I just had some business to take care of." All four men now smiled at her.

"Daughter must you be harsh with them?" he said sounding very amused.

"Sometimes that is the only way they get the point father," she answered with a smile. Gandalf just smiled and winked at her. When her habit of beating the admirers who wouldn't relent started, her mother had asked Gandalf to speak with her, and hopefully knock some sense into her. He only told her that when the right man came along she would know and in the meanwhile she could beat up all the wrong ones if she decided that they deserved it. 

"Just don't let Cassia see you!" he told her. From that day she trusted him with so much but not all. Gandalf had her love to the end of the ages.

Telodan now turned to the two elves that were still smiling pleasantly. He motioned toward the one in green, "Melenia this is my dear friend Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." The king bowed gracefully. "Thranduil this is my daughter, Melenia, Princess of Aèrogar." She in turn bowed to the king.

"You have grown into a very lovely lady," Thranduil said sincerely.

"Thank you sire," she replied. Normally she would scoff at a compliment like this but this was no ordinary person, so she had to curb herself with all her might. Telodan's attention now turned to the other elf who was still waiting patiently. Melenia had felt very drawn to this elf; something seemed very familiar about him. 

"Lord Anaran, this is my and Cassia's daughter, Melenia." Telodan finally said. Melenia bowed to the elf still unable to unlock her eyes from his. Then he turned to Melenia, "Darling this is Lord Anaran of Lothlórien…." he paused. "You might remember him…he is… your grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Melenia thought. Thousands of thoughts poured into her head at once. She was so very confused until it finally dawned on her. She had met him long ago…once when she was five. He stayed with them at the palace for a while as a guest. She thought he was a sweet, wonderful man then. It all finally made sense.

"Grandfather…" she said with a smile, "I remember you… that is why you seem so familiar…" She walked up the elf and gave him a soft embrace. She was not wary of him like she was of all other men. He was her grandfather, and she was completely drawn to his warmness. He took her hand and kissed it. 

"It is good to see you little one. I am glad you remember me." A warm smile spread over his face once more. 

Once the moment wore off she remembered what she had wanted to ask them. "What are you all doing out here in the garden?"

"We were discussing your trip to Mirkwood," answered Telodan.

"We're still going father?" she asked excitedly.

"YOU are still going," he said emphasizing his words.

"I'm still going?? By myself???" she asked as his words sank in.

"Yes darling, I can't travel now since I have just assumed the throne, and your mother and I thought it would be a very good learning experience for you." Melenia thought hard about what he just said. His word echoed through her head as she tried to sort out what she was thinking.

"Mirkwood? By myself?" she whispered but the ears of all four men picked it up.

Lord Anaran now interjected into her thoughts. "But before you travel to Mirkwood you will be coming to stay with me for a short while in Lothlórien."

"Lothlórien???" she asked obviously shocked.

"Yes," answered Anaran, "You do not have to come if you do not wish to, but I only wanted to spend some time with you." 

"I would love to!" she blurted uncontrollably. "It's just…this is all so overwhelming…I would love to come with you grandfather. It would be my honor," she said, and once more she bowed. "But what of Mirkwood? Where will I stay?"

"If you do not mind princess you will be staying with me, at my palace," answered Thranduil.

"I do not mind at all your majesty. I just do not wish to inconvenience you."

"It will be no inconvenience at all. To ensure that you have a safe trip from Lothlórien to Mirkwood, I will send my son to pick you up and escort you personally."

Melenia was just truly overwhelmed by all this. She barely managed to drag out a thank you and a bow. Seeing his daughter's confusion and anxiety, Telodan decided to end the meeting.

"It is agreed then. One month at Lothlórien and three at Mirkwood." He smiled at Melenia reassuringly. "You had better back to your ball _Aiwe_, before your mother and Addela realize you are gone."

"Yes father," the princess answered with a glazed look on her face. As she made her way back to the palace she just kept repeating to herself, "Lothlórien… Mirkwood… by myself?"

When she finally disappeared into the palace Gandalf finally spoke up, "So when do you plan on telling her that she leaves tomorrow?"


	4. A Flame Within

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate all your feedback, it keeps me going . Thank you Lady of Light for reminding me about my commas. I will try to do better with that (forgetting them has always been a problem of mine.) As far as Melenia is concerned, I am trying very hard to work on her and mold her. I've barely tried creating a character before so I am a bit new at this. For now she is the way she is because, although she is mostly elven, she is still part human and she has been raised as one. As the chapters progress she will be transforming in a sense. I will try harder at making her a better character. Thanks again to everyone and keep the input coming it is really helpful. 

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No, please don't! Not again! Please stop… I beg of you to stop!!!" she shrieked. She continued to scream, but he only covered her mouth. Instantly she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head. Darkness engulfed her quickly. 

"AH!" Melenia jerked up in her bed; she was soaked in a cold sweat. She looked around her room frantically and listened carefully. Nothing was amiss. In contrast to her dream, it was a gorgeous, sunny day outside. At that moment she realized that she had been holding her breathe. She fell back onto her bed as she took in a huge breath of air, and with that she let out a sigh of relief. 

The door to the room opened with a creak, and the person that had opened it made their way over to her bed. "Melenia, are you okay?" She opened her eyes to see Addela's face floating over her. 

"Just dandy, Addela," she replied sarcastically. 

"I am serious girl," the woman gave her a nudge. "What did you dream about this time?"

"Just orcs," she lied easily. The princess usually had very good composure, which allowed her to hide her feelings and thoughts very well. She had not had much control lately because life had truly thrown her several curveballs, but nevertheless, she was slowly recovering her shattered mask. "It was just a dream Melenia; nothing but a faded memory." she thought to herself, "Pull yourself together." She now scanned her room again, her eyes stopping at her empty closet.

"Addela, where are all my clothes?"

The woman sighed, "They are packed in your trunks my lady."

"I'm leaving so soon?" her voice devoid of emotion, but her eyes spoke books. Addela embraced the princess warmly. 

"I will miss you so much my little girl. Now you promise to be good, mind your manners, don't get hurt, stay out of trouble, have fun, and most of all come home safely little one." Tears were falling from Addela's eyes. Melenia hugged her back tearing up a little as well.

"I will count the hours until I return to you my dear Addela," she said sincerely. She placed a kiss on old woman's forehead and moved out of her bed. "So where are my clothes for today?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She emerged from the palace wearing dark blue breeches and a light blue tunic embroidered with silver. The fresh air wrapped around her like sheets of silk. She had spent her morning saying good-bye to all things she held dear in her land. She visited the palace library, and retrieved two books for her journey; and had one final slice of cake from the kitchen. She indulged in the beauty of the palace gardens, and finally, she climbed her tree one last time. Now she was just lost in her thoughts as she stood on the stairs. 

"Melenia honey, you will not be gone forever," Cassia sounded melodiously from behind her. "You will be back before you know it." Melenia turned to face her and Telodan who was standing next to her. 

"I know, I have just never left alone like this before." She replied quietly. Telodan approached her and gave her a hug and kiss. 

"Do not worry _Aiwe_, you will have an incredible time. I only fear that you might not want to come back." He smiled down at her as she embraced him tightly. "I will be right here waiting for you," he whispered softly. She finished her good-byes as the small traveling party assembled in front of the palace. Lord Anaran was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. 

She smiled at him warmly, "Ready to go grandfather?" she loved saying that word.

"Yes my lady," he bowed to her. They both mounted their horses and waved a final goodbye to Telodan and Cassia who were still standing on the palace steps. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The journey went by quite peacefully; there were no surprise orc attacks or anything else of that nature. Melenia slowly got to know her grandfather, and he in turn got to know her. It was their last day of traveling, and they expected to reach the woods of Lothlórien by nightfall. The day was bright and traveling felt refreshing to Melenia; she was truly beginning to enjoy it. 

"Grandfather," she started, "tell me of my grandmother."

A smile settled over his face. "Your grandmother was an incredible woman. Everyone thought that it was absurd for us to fall in love, but we could not fight or deny it." He looked over at Melenia now. 

"What did she look like grandfather?"

"She was a breathtaking sight. Your mother and you have taken after her very well. You have her same dark ringlets and mysterious, brown eyes." He sighed, "She was something of another world." Melenia just smiled at him. "She had this fire within her that burned so brightly; it was seen and felt by many. The same fire burns in your mother; it transferred into her making her as strong and powerful as she is now." Melenia looked back at him in awe, so he continued. "That very same flame lives within you as well little one. It seems to flow from one generation of women to the next. It changes in form and shape, but nevertheless, it is still the same flame. You are very lucky to have been born to such an amazing line of women."

"I think this flame you speak of has skipped me entirely," she said quietly.

"You are strong, but lost Melenia. You have character, but it is not yet directed toward anything. I can see the confusion in your eyes, but you will find yourself in time."

"I hope so, I truly do." She did not understand how he understood so much of her, no has before. He found out all too quickly that her eyes revealed things that her words and actions would never show. What had taken him days to discover was still unknown by some who had known her for a lifetime. His yes locked with hers and they penetrated her soul and her thoughts. 

"You have the spirit of an elf, and the fire of an exceptional mortal woman. Do not worry, the flame will burn within you brightest of all." She smiled at him. He and Gandalf were so much alike; maybe that is why she took to him so quickly. Gandalf had said the exact same thing to her when she was younger. Things had started to weigh her spirit down, and he told her that her fire would not allow it, but she must first harness it. 

The day passed on, and a long, serene silence settled over the group as they rode on. The sounds of the forest comforted and soothed her as she turned around in her thoughts. She finally decided to give the matter a rest, and another question she had wanted to ask popped into her head. 

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, Melenia."

"What is Lady Galadriel like?"

"You will find out soon enough little one," he said chuckling, "the Lady is awaiting your arrival. And we are very close." He pointed ahead. The forest of Lothlórien was only meters away.


	5. Stunning Arrival

Melenia walked slowly through the trees and took in the sights and sounds of the incredible forest. It was good to finally feel the firm earth beneath her feet; they had been riding for days now. Lord Anaran had told her that they would enter the forest without their horses. When she had begun to ask about what they would do with them, he told her not to worry; they would be taken care off. She pondered over this for a short while but then she let it slip out of her mind as the forest engulfed her 

There was strange serenity setting over her and the rest of her small company. Many seemed to be very joyful at returning to their home, others seemed lost in thought, but all of them seemed to be content herself included. Ideas and thoughts stopped flowing through the caverns of her mind ,and she surrendered to a state of quiet wonder and amazement at her surroundings. 

"Welcome Melenia…" a strange voice ran through her mind and the words echoed softly. This startled the princess very much, but she remembered that she had entered the realm of powerful Lady Galadreil. She smiled softly to herself at this thought. For some reason the presence of Galadreil made her feel very secure. She cleared her mind once more and continued her peaceful walk. She let herself slip all the way to the back of the group, and slowed down to allow some space to grow between them and herself. She resumed her observation of the forest, but her instincts and guard were still on very high alert. 

They continued for another fifteen minutes when the princess abruptly stopped, unsheathed her sword, which had been strapped to her back, and turned around to meet another sword that was only a few inches away from her. A cold fire and rage burned within her as she met eyes with the person who seemed to be her attacker. Within instants she used her sword to flick the warrior's sword out of his hand. She roughly backed him into a nearby tree. 

"Who are you and why do you attack me and my companions?" she growled fiercely at the blond elf she had caught. 

"Your granddaughter is skilled with a sword Anaran," the elf spoke coolly to the very surprised Anaran, who had just arrived at the scene of the minor scuffle. She marveled at how he kept his composure when he could be so close to his end. 

"She has learned from her mother," replied Anaran warmly. Melenia was very puzzled now. As she turned her head very slowly so she could look at Anaran, she felt her sword being ripped out of her hand, a sharp pain at her side, and finally tree bark against her back. The elf had reversed their positions and now her very own sword was being held to her neck.

"My lady, when in battle or a duel do not lose your concentration for anything," He smiled a slight smile, "or else you could end up worse off than you are now." To her surprise, he released her from his grip and sheathed her sword into HIS scabbard. He stepped back and slowly bowed to her. "Welcome to the woods of Lothlórien princess. The Lady of the Golden wood has been awaiting your arrival." He turned to Anaran and greeted him. The look of confusion on Melenia's face seemed to grow more intense by the second. Anaran just chuckled at this.

"Little one, this is Haldir. He is the captain of the guard here in Lothlórien and a good friend of mine." Melenia just furrowed her brows.

"He is not a very honorable elf," she spoke as if he was not there. "One just does not sneak up on people like that," she said firmly.

"My lady, it was certainly not my intention at all to frighten you or hurt you in any manner. I had merely been out here on patrol when I saw you and your company. It is my job to protect the forest, so I just wanted to take a closer look. I did not know you would have such a reaction to my sword being drawn. Please accept my apology." He looked so sincere and he spoke so well; he was also a friend of her grandfather's. "He is friend not a foe you fool, accept the apology," her mind echoed. 

"Apology accepted Master Haldir. In fact I should be apologizing to you. I should not have attacked as I did." she said calmly and quietly. She even added a smile at the end. 

"Your reaction shows that you have been trained well, do not apologize for that., but your inability to keep your concentration shows your lack of experience. I would very much like to train with you during your stay with us." She did not reply so he continued. "I think it would benefit us both very much my lady," a smile played over his lips as he finished his final statement. All the while Melenia was fighting to keep her composure. He had complimented her, insulted her, and then was he actually implying that she needed his HELP!?! "I need NO man's help!" her mind yelled but she remained quiet.

Finally she spoke up, "We shall see Master Haldir, we shall see. As for now let us not tarry any longer. We do not want to keep the Lady waiting." She smiled again at the end of her statement and continued walking past her grandfather and Haldir. The group also resumed their walk now. This time she moved to the front and walked with some of the elves that had been with her on the journey. Anaran and Haldir walked further back and chatted happily. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of their walk through the woods went by uneventfully, until finally Melenia was pulled out of her daydreams by a beautiful glow that kissed her face like the rays of the moon. They had finally arrived. 

Haldir led her and Anaran to a large tree that did not look like a tree at all. It was so majestic it seemed to have become something greater. They went up a long spiraling staircase, and the higher they went the more Melenia could see of hers surroundings. There were elves walking about carrying on with their daily business, but they all seemed to glow. The light that filled their home bathed them all with a surreal serenity. They finally reached a platform, and Melenia was greeted by one of the brightest lights she had ever seen. It was so bright she almost had to shield her eyes, but she did not. As the figure that seemed to be the origin of the light descended down a short flight of stairs, she could see that it was indeed Lady Galadriel accompanied by Lord Celeborn. The Lady's beauty was beyond words. Melenia did not know where to start. Her golden locks feel like a water fall and her blue eyes burned with a cool fire. Lord Celeborn, as well, looked amazing. She could not remember ever coming a cross a creature who looked as regal as he did. 

"Welcome home Anaran, it is good to see you," Celeborn spoke. "Even his voice is regal," thought Melenia.

"It is good to see that you have arrived safely," Galadriel said. Her voice echoed beautifully through the sweet air of Lothlórien. She turned her head slightly and looked at Melenia. "Welcome to our home Melenia, princess of Aèrogar."

"Thank you my lord and lady," Melenia said with utmost respect as she bowed. "I truly appreciate you letting me into your land." 

"You are welcome here as long as you wish princess," Celeborn replied.

"Thank you my lord."

"You must go rest now, for I know your journey was long and tiresome." Galadriel said. "We will shall talk later princess, after you have rested. I much desire to speak with you." Galadriel now spoke straight into Melenia's mind. The lady smiled slightly and then she and Celeborn retreated up the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know my chapters are somewhat short but I'm trying to make them longer. Hopefully my next chapter will be up soon… Thanks to everyone again for reviewing I **Really Appreciate **your continued support. Again, any input is very helpful… so you know what to do…review!!! 


	6. Anything but Archery

A/N: Hey everyone thank you all again for reviewing!! The chapter below was going to be longer… I was going to completely wrap up her stay in Lothlórien but there is still just a little bit I have to add before she leaves. I was going to add it to this chapter but I am running low on time… I promise you all that Legolas will be in the next chapter and in the rest of the story from here on in…I just need to establish a couple of more things about Melenia before they meet. I also would also like your opinions on something…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia spent the most of the next three weeks or so exploring Lothlórien with Anaran as her guide. The more time she spent there the more she fell in love with it. "Elves are truly delightful creatures," she thought to herself. She spent time mostly with the elven maidens and sometimes she would talk to a male elf, but not for long, for it was the not a very _Melenia - like _thing to do. Her grandfather was one the kindest men she had ever met and not too many of those came across her path, so she spent much of her time with him as well. The more she knew of him the more she loved him. She mostly enjoyed the fact that her every step was not carefully monitored and watched. She ran as she pleased, practiced weaponry and the art of combat when she wanted, and she sang when she felt like it. Her spirit soared. Although the princess truly was an odd sight and experience for many of elves, they were intrigued by her. So it was very likely that the princess would acquire some characteristics during her short stay in Lothlórien, but she would not leave without leaving her mark as well. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the morning of her the first day of her last week in Lothlórien. The sun greeted her eagerly beckoning her to leave her bed, and like a servant would his master, Melenia obeyed. She left her soft bed and walked out onto the balcony of her room. The air was fresh and cool, and a soft breeze wrapped around her. If this was to be her last week in Lothlórien, she would certainly make the most of it. She quietly walked back into her room pleased at the fact that she could not hear her footsteps. She was determined to hone in and concentrate on the skill of being light-footed like all other elves, and she was succeeding. She pulled out a silver tunic and gray leggings from her closet and put them on. She pulled her hair back into simple braid and then she pulled on her boots. 

"I think that I shall start this morning off with a little combat practice." She walked over to the table where all her weapons lay. There were her bow and arrows, she was not particularly fond of them; then lay her double elven blades, which she loved using; and last of all her sword, her favorite weapon. But the sword was not there this morning. "Haldir!" she said out loud. She had tried getting it back from him for the past three weeks, but he always coincidentally left it in his quarters and was too busy to get it at the moment. "Mental note to self Melenia, get your sword before we leave!" With that she grabbed her blades and was out the door. 

She made her way to the practice fields and found a suitable spot. She stood quietly for a moment, breathed deeply, focused her mental energies, and then finally withdrew her blades. She started twirling them around her body in a intricate pattern. The blades flew with quick precision, over her head, close to her body, and then very far away from her within quick instants. Anyone close to her would have certainly lost a limb, but she was almost one with the blades now. So she was certainly paying no attention to her surroundings or else she would've sensed someone approaching, another skill she had been practicing in Lothlórien.

Her routine came to an end and much to her surprise someone behind her was clapping. She slowly turned around to face the figure that has obviously been watching her. 

"Well done princess. You are very well trained in many aspects of combat."

"Thank you Master Haldir, my mother taught me" she replied with a voice devoid of emotions. "But what brings you here at this time in the morning? Surely you must have some business to attend to." She had not intended to sound rude but even she noticed that her coldness was uncalled for. 

"I came to claim my promised practice time with you princess," he replied warmly, ignoring the cold tone the princess was using with him. 

"I made no such promise, my lord."

"I know but I thought that perhaps you would change your mind."

"I don't think I will."

"As the lady wishes," he bowed and walked off to another area where it seemed he would practice by himself. When he was a couple of meters away he unsheathed a beautiful sword from his scabbard. Melenia gazed on it and then it finally struck her, she felt like fool for realizing it so slowly. 

"Master Haldir I believe that is my sword you have there," she said as she walked up to him and stood in front of him. 

"Well I believe you are right my lady," he said with a smile on his face. She waited for him to continue but he would not.

"I would like it back Master Haldir… but it seems to me that you have no intention of returning it to me."

"I will return it to you but you must defeat me for it," he said very calmly. 

"Defeat you for it?" unable to keep her emotions from showing on her voice.

"A simple contest is all I ask. That way you have an opportunity to retrieve your sword and I get a some sort of practice with you."

"Are all elves this cunning and observant?" she asked knowing he would understand exactly what she spoke of. "Damn you Melenia!!! Everyone has been seeing through you lately. You are losing your edge you fool!" her mind shouted at her. 

"Not all of us my lady," he smiled slightly. What could she do now? Her pride would not allow her to say no, and her beloved sword was being held from her. 

"I accept your challenge Master Haldir." she held her head up as an anger burned through her and flowed out in her voice. It was an anger that she just could not control. It would always be her bane in life. 

"Very well, this way my lady." With that he turned around and led Melenia to another area of the practice fields. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she realized they had arrived at an archery field. Haldir then turned to her and explained the rules of the contest. They would each shoot one arrow at the farthest target and the one with the arrow closet to the center would win the sword. He would go first.

Feeling of nervousness and dread were now overflowing in the young princess. "Not the bow and arrow!!! Anything but the bow and arrow!!!" her mind screamed.

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

It was a bright morning such as this one. A fifteen year old Melenia had already awoken at first light. She would not miss her chance this morning; she would carry out her plan. She dressed in a usual dress form her closet, took her bow and arrow with her, and made her way to the palace's archery fields. "He will be there," she told herself quietly.

She was right. The vile creature of man was there practicing, all alone. She walked on until she was about thirty meters from where he was standing. It would not be long until he noticed her presence. 

"Dear Princess Melenia," he said with a malicious grin on his face, "you are quite a lovely sight in the morning. What brings you here?" 

She did not answer. She only picked up her bow, notched an arrow into it, and pointed straight at the man. Her eyes met his and the lustful fire that was in his eyes turned into a jumble of confusion. He searched her eyes for answers but saw nothing except for a cold fire that burned with determination.

"Princess… what are you…" he would not finish the sentence for an arrow had just pierced his chest and was now making its way through his heart. Melenia watched with disbelief as the man fell to the ground. 

"NO!!!!!!" her mind screamed. "I only meant to shoot him the arm. Scare him a little, teach him a lesson, I did not mean to…to…" She opened her mouth as if to scream but no sound came out. She turned and ran for the palace walls. She would go to her tree. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Princess? Princess Melenia?" Haldir's voice ripped her out of her memory and back to the present. "It is your turn princess," he said handing her the bow and an arrow. She took them and only nodded. "This is not the time to plague over memories," she thought to herself, "snap out of it!!!" She turned to the target. Haldir's arrow was lodged right in the center. She pulled her arrow back and released. It hissed through the air and finally it hit the target, splitting Haldir's in half. 

Although he knew that he could have easily done that to her arrow if she had gone first and he would have gone second, he would let the princess have her sword. He turned to her and smiled, "To the victor goes the spoils my lady." He unsheathed her sword and held it out to her. As she reached for it he pulled it back once more. "My lady I would like to ask one question before you take your precious weapon."

"Yes, please proceed," she answered regally.

"Was it your mother also who taught you to shoot an arrow?"

"Yes my lord it was."

He just smiled and finally handed her the sword. "Then I have practiced with you after all, for you see I taught your mother all she knows."

"Thank you master," she bowed. 

"Thank you dear pupil."

"If you would excuse me now, I am not feeling well." Her memory now stabbed at the back of her mind like a sharp dagger.

"Very well."

She retreated back to her room and stayed there for the remainder of the day finally falling into a fitful sleep.


	7. A Full Day

A/N: Hey everyone… I hope you like this chapter, it's my longest one yet. I have used a little bit of elvish here and I am not so sure of it's accuracy so please don't be too angry if it's really off. I tried to make it as accurate as I could…

Thanks for all the continued support everyone… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello Lothlórien!" Melenia shouted as she left her room. Several elves turned to see who was the source of the disturbance, but after realizing that it was none other than the princess of Aèrogar they just continued about their daily business. They had all become accustomed to the mostly Elven princess of a mortal realm that had characteristics of both races intertwined within her. She was playful, childish, mature, and strong all at the same time. At first, her little outbursts were strange, but now they were expected.

"Good morning fair elves!!" she continued shouting. She was certainly going to enjoy every single moment of her last day in the beautiful forest that surrounded her. After swallowing breakfast as quickly as she could, she went to wander the forest. She climbed trees, picked flowers, ran, sang, and just sat for a while. On her way back she could see that something was causing a great deal of commotion among the elves. It was certainly no commotion by human standards, but she had learned that Elven standards were very different. 

As she made her way through the crowd she overheard some making remarks on the cause of it all.

"He is so handsome," came the voice of one maiden.

"I know, and so regal," replied her friend.

"I have seen his skill with a bow and arrow," said one soldier to the other, "he is a quite a force to be reckoned with."

Melenia could now see the backs of several elves, but that did not help her much because several of them had blond hair, The rest had hair that was different shades of brown. All of them had a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to their backs. Some carried swords, and others carried the double Elven blades.

"Who are they?" she muttered to herself as she tried to get closer. An ever familiar chuckle filled her ears, and she turned around to face a very amused Anaran.

"I don't see what so funny." she said with a sour look on her face.

"Your bewilderment, my dear girl, is quite entertaining," he continued to laugh quietly. 

"Who are they grandfather?"

"They would be your traveling party," he said with a smile.

"My traveling party? Oh, you mean they are elves from Mirkwood." 

"Precisely." Just then two younger female elves who would've passed for young teenagers according to human standards trotted past them.

"Can you see him?"

"No, can you?" the other one answered in desperation.

"No," with that they both let out a dejected groan.

"Then we will just have to find another way to get a glimpse at him," said the second one excitedly.

"Prince of Mirkwood here come!!" they giggled as they ran off in another direction. Melenia just laughed at the little exchange she had seen and then turned back to Anaran.

"King Thranduil was serious about sending his son to escort me?" she asked as she fought the urge to continue laughing.

"Oh yes, he is a man of his word. Would you like to be introduced to him now?"

She threw another glance in the direction of the prince and his companions; they were on their way to greet Galadriel and Celeborn. "Later grandfather, now I would like to spend some time with you." A childish grin spread over her face as she grabbed Anaran's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction of the huge gathering. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She spent the remainder of the morning with Anaran. They talked about so much; he told her stories and gave her advice as she played around like a child. Later on he left her so she could say her good - byes to the friends she had made during her stay. After she had completed that task she went back into the forest to her favorite stream so she could have one last swim in it's pure waters.

She enjoyed herself so much, she hardly noticed the time. As she looked up at the sky she noticed that the sun had moved quite a bit. Then it finally struck her.

"Oh No!!! I'll be late to the evening meal, my LAST evening meal here!" she yelled out. She jumped out of the water, grabbed her boots that were lying next to a tree, and bolted toward her living quarters. Her black skirt and sleeveless shirt clung to her, and her wet hair was plastered to her back and face. To add to her discomfort, she was now running across the forest floor barefoot; something she was not used to doing. She paid no attention to her surroundings and was completely oblivious to others around her, so it was only inevitable that she would run into someone.

It hurt so much to make contact with somebody else at the that moment. She was running with great speed, and the person was obviously very strong. She bounced off him as if he were a brick wall, and landed ungracefully on the forest floor. 

"Ow!" she groaned. She would've gotten up and given the man a piece of her mind, even though she was the one at fault, but then she remembered the evening meal once again. "Be polite Melenia!" her mind shouted. She quickly leaped off the floor, ignoring the outstretched hand of the man she had bumped into. As quickly as she got up she was gone, "I'm very sorry sir!!!" she yelled back as she continued the sprint to her room. "I am just in a hurry!"

"I could see that," the elf replied quietly as he and his friend looked at her retreating figure.

"I always thought that Lorien Elves were very fair and wise," his friend said with a smile.

"They are," replied the first.

"Well she is quite an odd one then."

"The world is full surprises," the elf said grinning widely as the girl finally reached her destination and ran up the stairs with such haste; she almost knocked someone down. "Many surprises indeed," and with that they continued walking.

"Did you get a good look at her face?"

"Not a very good one, but I think I would recognize her if we ever met again."

"I am sure you two are destined for another run - in soon…" The both laughed at that as they continued their walk to the dining area.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia bolted into her room and quickly threw off her wet clothes. She dried herself off with a towel, and went to her closet to find proper attire for dinner. To her dismay the only thing that remained unpacked was a light pink gown which she grudgingly put on. "I hate pink!" she shouted to the empty room. "Any color but pink!" She quickly pulled her wet hair into a ponytail, pulled on her sandals, and was out the door as quickly as she had entered. 

When she arrived at the dinner table, she quietly slipped into her chair which was situated right next to Anaran's. 

"Where have you been little one? I was beginning to worry," Anaran said quietly.

"Sorry grandfather, I just lost track of time."

"You were swimming again."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your hair."

"Oh…" she replied suddenly feeling stupid.

The food was served and everyone ate merrily. At one point during the dinner, Anaran introduced Melenia to a beautiful young Elf maiden. Her eyes were grey, and golden brown hair framed her face and fell down her back. Her name was Eowadia; she had come with the party from Mirkwood. It was also revealed to Melenia that she was her personal assistant, especially appointed by King Thranduil. Melenia didn't like the idea of a personal assistant because to her it was almost another way to say "nanny", but she could not turn down the wishes of the king.

Soon everyone had finished eating and she longed to go for one last walk in the woods, but it was impolite to leave the table before Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn left. "From the looks of them, they don't plan on leaving tonight!" she thought to herself as she looked at the lord and lady, who happened to be involved in a very animated conversation that seemed would go on for all eternity. To keep herself occupied she reverted to studying the faces of all who were sitting at the table, a "hobby" she had developed after sitting through one too many formal dinners at Aèrogar. She started with the Lord and Lady, and made her way down the line until she finally came across faces she had not seen before, "Ah, so those are the elves from Mirkwood," she thought. They were involved in conversations of their own so she did not worry about being discovered gaping at one of them. She moved from one to the other uneventfully until she got to the end of the line. She realized that her last subject had beaten her to it and was already staring intently at her. Her brown eyes met his sapphire, blue eyes for a moment; a moment that Melenia was not prepared for. She gasped and moved back in her chair a bit; he just laughed lightly. Angry at being caught off guard she scowled at him which only seemed to amuse him even more. "That damn elf!" she muttered to herself.

"Grandfather who is that elf?" but Anaran's chair was empty. " He must have gotten up when I wasn't paying attention."

"He is the Prince of Mirkwood, my lady," sounded Eowdia from behind her.

"Stupid, stupid Melenia! Didn't you notice the family resemblance!" she thought to herself." She turned and took one more quick look at him, "He is?" she asked Eowadia.

"Yes princess, would you like me to introduce you to him?"

"No, no that is not necessary at all, and please no formalities. It is just Melenia."

"First of all, I can not address you without your title. It would be deemed too disrespectful."

"My dear lady Eowadia, do you really need me to order you to stop addressing me by my title or will you save me the trouble?"

"I am sorry my -- Melenia, I will not use titles anymore."

"Good," Melenia smiled.

"Now as for introducing you to the prince, I don't think I will be needing to do that," Eowadia said as she returned her smile and looked over Melenia's shoulder.

"Why not?" Melenia replied as she followed Eowadia's gaze, and to her shock and horror the prince had gotten up and was heading her way. "No, not now!!" she thought.

"If you'll excuse me Eowadia, I must be going," she hastily got up and excused herself quickly from the dinner table. "Heck with manners!" she thought as she quickly made her way into the forest. 

Meanwhile the prince just stopped in his tracks and watched as the girl dodged into the forest. 

"She truly likes to run," he said to himself.

"My granddaughter has never been one to sit still," answered Anaran. Legolas turned and looked at him with a radiant smile on his face. 

"Master it is good to see you again," Legolas said as he and Anaran embraced. "Wait, did you say granddaughter?"

"Yes, my dear boy, that is the one and only elusive Melenia, my granddaughter. Have you been introduced yet?"

"Not quite my lord," replied Legolas with a smile, "not quite…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The soothing sound of the running stream filled her surroundings. Birds sang softly and the crickets had just started their chirping. The sun slowly bade the world its farewell as night draped over the forest. Melenia sat on the bank of the stream and let her feet drop into the cool water. She watched the flowing water and then the setting sun. Thoughts flowed in and out of her mind. Memories attacked her and then everything was blank once more. 

"I will etch this moment into my mind," she thought. "I will always remember your beauty Lothlórien," she said to the forest with smile, and the forest seemed to answer with its own vow of remembrance. It was very difficult for her to part with the woods that have been her home for the past month, but there was no escaping it. This was her last night in Lothlórien.

"We shall all miss you as well Melenia," a beautiful voice came from behind her. Melenia turned to see Galadriel standing behind her, glowing as usual. She quickly pulled her feet out of the water and stood up.

"My lady, I did not hear you approach." Galadriel smiled slightly at this. 

"It seems that you have been lost in thought recently princess. Something troubles your soul. You have been troubled since the start of this week," she said matter-of-factly.

"I am just going to miss this forest, my grandfather, and all the elves here. It is very hard to part with things after they become so dear to you. Nothing else plagues me my lady," she said hoping that Galadriel would be content with her answer. "What are you DOING??" her mind shouted at her. "I know you have lied before but not to someone who can read your thoughts. Someone who can tell that you are lying!!!" 

"Is that all?" Galadriel questioned. Melenia's mind groaned.

"No my lady, it is not," she said dejectedly while looking at the floor. She dared not look at Galadriel after she had just lied to her. 

"Your memories disturb you. Particularly the one that overtook you during your contest with Haldir."

"How did you…you saw it?" Melenia asked with horror in her voice. Galadriel only nodded. "You must think that I am a horrible person. I am not fit to carry Elvin blood, or that of an honorable human." Her shame burned within her and manifested itself on her cheeks turning them a shade of pink. 

"I have also seen the other memories that you have recalled this past week."

"You have?" her eyes grew wide with an emotion that neared on fear. She could feel a different kind of shame within her now. "Still, I am sure they do not justify what I have done," with that she lowered her head again so she could gaze at the floor. Moments later she felt a soft hand on her jaw, lifting her face up again. Galadreil was standing before her. 

"He has left his mark on you. The scar runs deep within you princess, yet you have shown such resilience to wound. Your spirit is strong, so do not fear." Her voice sounded so reassuring; Melenia began to relax. 

"I only fear that I will never be able to forget it. I have tried so hard to erase it from my recollection, but I can not. I find myself failing to change what I have become, and that also frightens me." A single tear had fallen from her eyes and was quietly making it's way down her cheek. "I cannot unlock myself…I cannot unlock my heart." More tears were starting to fall.

"The scar is not for you to erase, and you do not possess the key that opens the lock set upon your heart," she said as she wiped the tears from Melenia's face with her hands. 

"I…I don't…"

"All things reveal themselves in due time. Do not trouble yourself, you will understand when the proper time arrives." She smiled a very warm smile at Melenia. She took her hand and placed something in it; actually, as Melenia passed her fingers over the object she realized there were two things in her hand. She opened her hand to reveal two beautiful chains, each holding a different charm. 

"The jeweled bow and arrow are given to finest archers," Galadriel said as Melenia fingered the beautiful bow and arrow charm. 

"I can not accept it my lady."

"It is a gift, you will know what to do with it."

"What about this heart?" she asked as she examined the other beautiful charm in her hand. To her surprise it turned out that the heart was a locket that was sealed very firmly. 

"I request that you wear from now on, never take it off until it is opened."

"How can I open it?" she blurted. Then realizing what the lady must of thought at hearing that question, she added, " Not that I don't want to wear it; it is beautiful. I am just curious."

"You cannot open it for you do not have the key," she said with a smile.

"Then who does?" she asked as she furrowed her brows.

"To everything there is a season; it will be revealed when it is meant to be."

"But --"

Galadriel cut her off, "It is getting late. You should get some rest, your journey will be long and you will need all your strength."

"But --"

"Shhh…_ava mahta melmë ya tulin ana elyë_" Melenia just nodded under her powerful gaze. "I will see you tomorrow princess," with that Galadriel quietly slipped away.

Melenia went back to her room, her mind replaying her conversation with the powerful elf. She thought of the locket that was now draped around her neck, and the other chain that was in her hand. Galadriel's final words to her kept resounding in her mind as she tried to fall asleep. 

__

"Do not fight love that comes to you…"

"I do not know if I can do that fair lady…" Her eyes finally closed upon her finally day in Lothlórien.


	8. Beautiful Start

It was still about two hours from daybreak, but the princess had already awoken and could not go back to sleep. So she decided to prepare for her day rather than sit around and do nothing for hours. Her attire for the day was already set out on a chair. "Curse all carriages to the Dead Marshes!" she said as she looked at dark green dress and golden sandals in front of her. They were a gift from King Thranduil along with the carriage she would be riding during her voyage to Mirkwood. "If it were not for that damned carriage I would not have to travel wearing you!" she yelled at the beautiful garment that was now in her hands. "But how can I refuse the wishes of the king," she added with a sigh. With a couple of swift movements she changed out of her night gown and into the dress. She moved in front of the mirror, adjusted the dress, and put her ringlets up in a high bun that looked very intricate but was far from it. She took one final look at the barren room that had been her home for a month, "Till we meet again dear abode." She bowed and exited it hoping that one day her path would lead her to another stay in the room. 

She climbed down several stairs and then abruptly stopped and sat down. "Ok Melenia, so you have a couple of hours to kill… what shall you do?" she asked herself. So that is how she stayed for a while, pondering on whether she should wake her grandfather, seek out the Lord and Lady for one last talk, walk in the woods, or just stay where she was. More ideas occurred to her but nothing seemed very appealing, until she heard someone walking past the tree. Giving in to her curiosity, she climbed down a few more steps so she could see who it was. "I figured it would be him," she thought to herself when she finally saw who it was. She ventured down more steps so the elf could see her.

"Do you ever rest Master Haldir?" she asked with a certain haughtiness in her voice as she continued her descent toward him.

"No my lady, do you?" he returned with a smile.

"Well… no, I suppose I don't" 

"Then we have something in common."

"Most elves do not need much rest my lord," she said very seriously.

"How would you like to join me for a walk my lady? You could expend a little of your vast supply of energy and I could expend some of mine," he said as a grin spread across his face. Melenia looked up at the sky, daybreak was near and she would be leaving soon, "It will not do us any harm," her mind stated but she still hesitated. "Oh come on Melenia loosen up, he's an elf not a man! Just let it go this once…please…" her mind begged of her. Haldir could sense her hesitation. "It is okay princess, do not trouble yourself," he said as he pulled back his extended arm.

"I would be honored to walk with you Master," it sounded very forced, but she actually brought herself to say it. She did not take his arm and always made sure to keep about a foot's distance between them as they walked, but she still did it. She climbed over a wall within her and faced the world outside. Of course she would soon run back to safety behind the wall, but it was still a step. It seemed as if it had been ages since she even dared to peer over the edge of her beloved wall. 

Lady Galadriel saw all this and smiled. "You will be free princess…only if you let your flame burn…" she said as a slight smile spread over her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haladir and Melenia had a very pleasant walk; it actually left her quite surprised. Just as she started to enjoy herself, the sun bade the world a good morning.

"Well it seems that you must be departing soon," Haldir said. Was that sadness that she heard in his voice? She quickly dismissed the thought.

"Would you care to walk me to Lord and Lady's quarter's so I could bid them farewell?" She did not think that his smile could grow any brighter or grow any bigger, but at that request it did. 

"Why of course my lady! It would be my pleasure!" Joy overflowed from his voice as he spoke.

As she said her final good -byes to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, the parting actually became very real. Tears actually came to her eyes as she embraced her grandfather tightly.

"I will see you soon you old elf!" she blurted between sobs.

"Of course you will little one, do not cry. We will meet sooner than you think my little angel." He hugged her rubbed her back hoping that she would soon calm down.

"But I love you grandfather… they cannot take you from me now." Somehow her grip grew even stronger, but she stopped crying.

"Little one, as long as I am in your heart then I am with you."

"So you will never leave me…" she looked up at him and actually smiled.

"Exactly, and we will be reunited sooner than you think," as he said this he looked over her shoulder and saw the prince of Mirkwood standing a little distance off watching the scene unfold. "I think that it is finally time that you and someone else were officially introduced." She turned her head and saw her grandfather waving the prince over to where they were standing.

"This had to happen sometime," she muttered to herself as she watched the approaching figure of the prince.

"Melenia, this is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." The prince bowed gracefully.

"Prince Legolas, this is Melenia my granddaughter and princess of Aèrogar." Melenia returned his bow with one of equal grace and poise. Their eyes locked when she finally raised her head. Cold, brown ice met warm, blue fire, each trying to penetrate the other, but both failed miserably. Anaran watched as the two tried to invade each other's thoughts. "It seems that they have both met their match," he thought with amusement. They certainly would have continued in this state for some time if they had not been interrupted. 

"Prince Legolas!!!" rang a high, feminine voice.

All three turned to look at the group of maidens who were waving madly at the prince. Legolas turned to Melenia and Anaran, and for a brief instant Melenia thought she saw irritation on his face. A face that seemed to be devoid of expression from the very first moment she laid her eyes on him. "If you will excuse me my lord and lady, I must go bid the maidens farewell." He turned and strode toward the maidens who were beaming with joy.

Melenia turned to say something to her grandfather but only found Haldir when she turned around. "Melenia, before you leave I have one final request," he said eagerly.

"Yes Haldir," still taken aback by his unexpected appearance.

"I ask that when you decide to give men a chance, you will think of me, my dear lady."

"I assure you, IF I ever make that decision, you will be one of the first on my mind." She hoped that she had sounded believable as she watched the elf smile with pleasure and bow to her. " I am sorry Haldir, I don't think such a thing will happen," she thought sadly as she watched the brave warrior walk away. She stood there looking after him for some time, thinking of really nothing in particular, yet still lost in thought.

"Princess, are you ready to go?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to find an ever ready prince Legolas and company.

"Yes I am," she said firmly as she ignored his extended arm and walked past him over to Eowadia. 

"Ready to go Eo?"

"Yes Melenia."

"Good!" She waved at her grandfather and the Lord and Lady of the wood one last time before she and Eowadia followed the rest of the party that had already started making its way through the woods.

__

"Ava mahta melmë ya tulin ana elyë, Melenia," said Galadriel one final time as the princess faded from her sight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was truly a sight to behold to many of the elves traveling with her now. Nothing but a child to them, yet she showed such strength. Here she was embarking on journey she had never before taken. She was with absolute strangers yet, she showed no fear or hesitation. Many of the soldiers accompanying her found her to be exceptionally beautiful; in fact, Melenia did not have features they came across everyday which made her all the more intriguing. Of course none tried to approach her because the princess seemed to have this wall of defenses all around her. The intensity of her eyes alone were enough to set back a horde of goblins.

As the journey progressed she talked to some here and some there, which certainly helped lift the unease many felt around her. She seemed to enjoy the company of Eowadia most of all, yet she avoided the company of the prince as if it were a plague. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Eo, can I ask a question?" she asked as she gazed out the window of the carriage. Eowadia followed the gaze of the princess only to find it resting on Legolas, "So another one has fallen!" she thought with amusement.

"Let me guess, you are interested in the prince and are wondering if he is sought after by many?"

"What?" Melenia asked with sheer horror in her voice. "No!! I was only going to ask if all maidens were ga -ga over him like the ones in Lorien were? Trust me when I tell you when I AM NOT interested in him!!"

"Really?" asked Eowadia with a mischievous tone.

"You have a lot to learn about me Eo… I have never been interested in anyone."

"Never say never, people change," she said very matter-of-factly.

"I think I know myself well enough. Wait, do you fancy the prince?" she asked with a grin. 

"No Melenia, I have my eyes set on another," she smiled sheepishly at the end of the statement.

"I know!!! Téril!!" Melenia shouted excitedly.

"How did you know?" Eowadia asked with true surprise.

"I am a master at observation."

"Please do not tell."

"I would never, your secret is my secret Eo," she said as she smiled warmly.

"And yours are mine as well."

"I can see that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Eo. Now about the prince?"

"Maidens fall at his feet. It is quite amusing to watch if you ask me, I get a few laughs out of it."

"Then there shall be comic relief during my visit after all. I only fear that it will be too short for me to witness much of it!" They both erupted into laughter at that.

All the elves just looked at the carriage with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"They certainly seem to be getting along," said Téril after a long silence.

"I know," replied Legolas.

"Her ability to ignore you is just eating at you isn't it?'

"Not precisely, she intrigues, but not for the reasons you would think."

"So why does she draw you attention?" asked Téril as he grinned.

"You know she wanders away from camp by herself at night. She has been doing it ever since we have left Lorien."

"Where does she go?"

"I do not know Téril, she is quite an odd one just like you said."

"Maybe it is your mission in life to find out my friend." He smiled one last time at Legolas and rode ahead leaving the prince with his thoughts.

No, Legolas did not find our princess attractive and it would be quite some time before he did. His curiosity was certainly not spurred by her avoiding him at every bend in the road. He saw something hidden behind the wall of ice, yet he could not figure out what it was. That was his driving force. The mystery behind the wall. "Ice princess indeed," he thought. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

King Thranduil opened the letter from his dear friend Telodan eagerly.

**__**

Dearest Friend Thranduil,

I have been informed that Melenia is now on her way to Mirkwood. I have thought long about this and conferred with Cassia, and we have decided that three months with you would be deemed much too short. So, if you would have her, I will ask that you keep Melenia with you a bit longer. I leave the amount of time up to your discretion.

~ Telodan

"Good," Thranduil said with a bright smile, "that would be just perfect."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Hey thanks again for all the continued support from everyone…your kind words keep me going and they also give me ideas… I wasn't going to have Haldir be attracted to her but it seemed to be a good place to show how firm she is in her anti - men belief. Thank you all!


	9. Vile Creatures in the Night

****

A/N: There is a memory sequence in this chapter, and as I was writing the song "Numb" by Disturbed was playing and it seemed to fit it very well…if this was a movie I think this song would be on the soundtrack…check it out if you want. Oh, and If you like the old version of the chapter better let me know and I will repost it. Thanks again everyone!!! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After days upon days of traveling our dear company has finally reached Mirkwood forest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a particularly uninteresting day. Melenia divided her time between reading a book and watching the unchanging terrain through the small carriage window. Eowadia looked quite content as she kept herself occupied with some beadwork.

"So much for an exciting journey," Melenia said with a groan. "What kind of trip goes by without any surprise orc raids or giant spider sightings!?!"

"Are you really that bored?"

"Watching a snail make his way up a tree bark would be more interesting at this point Eo."

"I could always show you how to craft jewelry with beads," said Eowadia hopefully.

Melenia just gave her a look that said "you have got to be kidding me" and then turned her head back to the window. "It seems that Mirkwood has gone soft! I swear I will have been away from home for months and nothing unexpected or interesting will have happened to me!!" As soon as the last words left her lips the carriage came to an abrupt halt. 

"Night has barely started to set in, why have we stopped?" asked Eowadia sounding somewhat disturbed, but Melenia looked ecstatic. 

"Finally!" she yelled as she threw the carriage door open and jumped out ready to take on whatever it was that had stopped their progress. To her absolute and total dismay, the scene outside was as peaceful as can be. "What is going on?" she asked no one in particular. 

"If it does not trouble you princess, we will be stopping here for the remainder of the day and overnight," answered Legolas as he got off his horse and started tending to it. 

"Why, your highness?" Eowadia piped in as she emerged from the carriage.

"The palace is no further than another day of travel, and many of us would like to freshen up before we arrive. I am sure you ladies also wish to do the same. There is a stream nearby that we could all use," he pointed in the direction of the stream

"As you wish my lord," replied Eowadia. She turned to Melenia with a huge smile on her face, "Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for days!" she shouted as she grabbed Eowadia's hand and started running toward the stream.

"Be careful ladies! The forest is full of vile creatures!!" shouted Téril after them.

"We will be fine!!!" Melenia shouted back as she continued to pull Eowadia along.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All of the party seemed to be in much better spirits after bathing and having some time relax. The idea of being home soon seemed to have lifted a burden off their shoulders, so that night they sang songs of joy and mirth before dozing into a very light sleep. As it was her custom, whenever they stopped at night, Melenia would wait until most of them were asleep before she slipped into the forest.

That night she decided to visit the stream once more. She walked quietly and took in the sights and sounds of her surroundings. She felt at peace as she approached the water and gazed at her reflection. Little did she know that she was being followed.

"So what are you up to tonight princess?" Legolas said to himself as he dodged behind a tree. He had followed her at other times, but all she had done then was climb a tree and sit in it for a while before returning to camp. Today it seemed that she would stand and gaze at the water for hours. 

As Legolas watched intently a brilliant idea occurred to Melenia. "I think I am in the mood for a moonlit swim," she said to herself. 

Legolas was confused to say the least as he watched the princess remove her sword from her back and move on to remove her sandals. "What is she doing?" he muttered to himself and then it finally hit him when her hands moved to the buttons on her dress. His eyes grew wide with shock, "She is going to bathe," he said in a very shaky voice. "What do I do?" he thought. "If I move she will hear me, if I stay I will have wronged her…maybe I could just close my eyes…"his train of thought continued. "Oh that's a good one genius, that way I can't see the spider before it tries to eat me!" he said aloud. He then turned his attention back to Melenia who was still struggling with her dress.

"You confounded thing!!! Why must you have so many buttons?" she yelled at her garment in anger as she continued to struggle with it. Legolas had to bite his lip to stifle the laugh that was building within him. Melenia just continued to tug on the dress unaware of his presence. Now quite frankly, I don't know how she did it. You could say that it was talent or lack of it, but in her frenzy she managed to trip over the dress, do an ungraceful flip in the air, and then land on her back with a very loud thud.

"Ow!" she groaned as she brought her hand to her throbbing head. She would have stayed like that until her pain faded if she had not heard very distinctive snickering coming from behind a nearby tree. Within instants she was up on her feet and her sword was in her hand. She quickly approached the tree, "Show yourself or meet an untimely end!" she snarled.

"Oh, you've done it this time. Father will have my head for this!" Legolas muttered to himself as he slowly emerged from behind the tree. Melenia's eyes grew wide with shock; prince Legolas was certainly the last person she had expected to be behind the tree.

"Prince Legolas? What are you…?" but she just could not find the words.

"My lady, please, I can explain all this," he said while motioning to her and then to the water. 

"I bet you can," she said with voice full of sarcasm and anger.

"I saw you leave camp, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said nervously.

"And after you saw that the water did not swallow me up, you still decided to guard me." She stressed the last two words as a mischievous grin spread across her lips. Legolas would have been very happy and relieved at the sight of that smile on her face right about now, but something about her grin was very unnerving. 

"Princess you must believe me when I tell you that I had no intention of spying on you as you undressed or bathed," his voice filling with a tinge of anxiety.

She did not answer him. Instead, she turned around and headed back to the river bank to collect her sandals, the impish grin never leaving her lips. She took her sandals and slowly started to walk back to where he stood frozen with fear and anxiety, but she did not stop until she had walked past him.

"You know," she said as she slowly turned her head in his direction, "I thought Téril was referring to the orcs and giant spiders when he spoke of vile creatures roaming the woods, but it seems I have misunderstood him." With that said she simply continued her peaceful walk back to camp. 

Legolas still stood transfixed at his spot for a little while longer. "Well this is just wonderful" he said to himself. "I could just hear the rumors now, 'Prince of Mirkwood spies on bathing beauty of Aèrogar'. Then the next thing you know they will be saying that I ravished her and she is now bearing my child." He shook his head as he started making his way back to the camp. He walked behind Melenia, making sure that he kept some distance between them. He really could not decide whether he should try to talk her once more or leave the matter alone.

On the other hand, Melenia was fighting a brutal battle. "How on earth did I just walk away from him like that?!?!" she thought. The way she dealt with the prince surprised her very much. "The dirty worm deserved so much more than a simple verbal insult!!!" she thought as the suppressed rage started to boil once more. "ARGH!!! Princey better keep his distance or he'll get it!!!" The fury was taking hold of her. Legolas had made the mistake of bringing back bad memories, and Melenia did not take well to the sharp reminders of the past. Her steps started to make impressions in the ground as she continued to fume. Seeing this, Legolas decided that he should talk to her.

"Ok Melenia, just calm down. It was probably a harmless accident. Give him the benefit of the doubt," said the rational side of her mind. "I will if he keeps his distance!" replied her rage. Just then someone grabbed her arm from behind and started to turn her around. In a single instant she was gripped by fear, and then her rage boiled over the edge. Her reflexes and defense system took over. Legolas barely dodged out of the way as a sandal came flying at his head. He was more prepared as the second one tried to accomplish what the first failed to do. His eyes grew wide as the distempered princess dropped the sandals to the ground and drew her sword.

"My lady, it is only I. I did not mean to --," he was cut off as she lunged at him unexpectedly with the sword. He tried to avoid her blade as it sliced the air around him, but it had come very close to him much too often. He did not want to draw his sword, but it seems as if she left him no choice. So one would strike a blow and the other would parry it, both moving swiftly and with harmony. Melenia impressed and frightened him at the same time. The very same princess that seemed to quiet and withdrawn ever since he had met her now fought him with the skill of a well trained Elven warrior. The only thing that truly alarmed him were the emotions that danced in her eyes. "Pure rage… and hate? But they are glazed over like… ice," he thought. As he completed the thought he succeeded in flicking her sword out of her hand with his blade. He roughly backed her into a tree and held his sword to her neck as result of his warrior instinct and training. She flinched a bit at the closeness of the blade to her neck. Upon realizing the position they were in, he quickly dropped his sword to the ground and took her hand into his.

"I am so sorry princess," he pleaded. "I don't know what came over me…I suppose it was just instinct, but please I implore you, forgive me my lady." Remorse washed over him like a wave when she did not respond. "Please princess," he begged and then did the only thing he could think of doing, the only thing that had worked on others before. He brought her hand to his mouth and lay soft, gentle kisses on it. "I am sorry," he said between each kiss. "Forgive me your highness." He could feel her hand relax in his and relief started to sink, only to be ripped away as he felt her knee make contact with his stomach. He bent over to shield himself from further any further blows, only to feel a sharp pain explode in his side. Then he was sailing through the air and making contact with the hard ground. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the pure ice in her eyes.

"I would keep my distance if I were you," she said in an icy tone. She picked up her sandals and sword once more and continued her trip back to the camp. "That should teach him a lesson or two about me," she thought to herself but the rational side would not let her feel satisfied for long. Guilt slowly started to slip into her mind, and then it grew exponentially. "That is no way to treat a prince Melenia!!! You are his guest!!," shouted her mind. "But he deserved it," she answered herself. "He should not have snuck up on me like that," she said softly as she climbed back into the carriage. She fought it as hard as she could, but she would lose this battle as she would any other fight she would have with her memory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Nothing could make this day go bad," the freshly turned fourteen Melenia thought as she bounded down the halls of the palace. She was headed to the oldest library in the palace, which had become her new favorite place to spend her time. The only thing she did not like about it was that it was in a very dark and empty, deserted hallway. It was enough to make anyone paranoid, but she did not feel like that at all that day. She was very close to the library, in fact she was almost there, when someone grabbed her arm from behind and started to turn her around. Fear and panic flowed through her as she tried to extricate her arm from the stranger's tightening grip, but he only held on tighter and pulled her closer. She fought with all her might but she would not win. She tried to kick him but he easily avoided her legs as they flew through the air. 

"Well hello dear, lovely princess. I never expected to see you here," he said with a sly smirk and mock surprise. 

"Let me GO!!!" she shouted as she continued the struggle to free herself.

"I missed your company as well," he said as maliciousness grew in his eyes.

"I hate you!!! I hate you!!!" she yelled refusing to give up. He just laughed.

"And I love you, my most prized woman," he said emphasizing the last word. Melenia cringed at his use of the word. She continued to thrash about as he picked her up into his arms and carried her toward her favorite library.

"Please let me go, Please!" she begged.

__

"I am afraid I cannot do that, my lady," he said as he pushed open the door of the deserted library.

She did not visit that library anymore. She even refused to set foot in the hallway. The next Melenia started her warrior training.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She did not cry then, but she could not stop the tears that were falling now. No one heard as the Ice Princess softly cried herself to sleep. Legolas did not pick it up as he sat with his back against the carriage, nor did Eowadia pick up the sounds of the mute tears as she slept right next to the princess. Melenia had mastered the art of silent tears. 


	10. A Decision to be Made

****

A/N: Hello best reviewers in the world! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you all so much for your kindness, it means a lot to me!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas could see the entrance to the palace as the sun set upon the last day of their journey. All the other elves were ecstatic at the sight of their home, but Legolas was lost in deep thought. He could not stop his mind from going over the events of the previous night over and over again. He did not understand why Melenia reacted as she did to his touch, and he was feeling quite anxious over her meeting with his father. "She shall surely tell him of everything that happened," he thought. He had not seen her since their incident. She had been in the carriage all day and night, and she even kept the small window closed. He quickly had to push all thoughts out of his mind as one of the elves who were guarding the entrance of the palace greeted him as they got closer. 

"Welcome Prince Legolas!" Melenia heard the guard call out.

"So we have arrived," she said out loud.

"Yes, we have!" said Eowadia as an immense smile spread over her face. The carriage came to a halt, and shortly someone began to open the door. A tall blonde elf clad in warrior's clothing stood in front of the door.

"The king of Mirkwood bids you a warm welcome Lady of Aèrogar," he said somewhat stiffly. "He also sends word that he greatly anticipates your presence in his study shortly."

Melenia climbed out of the carriage gracefully and surveyed her surroundings. The carriage had stopped before a grand cave opening. Melenia looked around with awe written all over her face. She had often been told that the king's palace was within a light and airy cave, but the reality of it had always evaded her. The woods around her had a very sweet smell, and she could faintly hear the songbirds filling the air with their music. It was as if magic lingered in all that surrounded her. 

"Princess," the guard's clear voice pulled her out of her trancelike state, "follow me." He motioned for her to follow him into the cave. Melenia quickly looked at the faces of her traveling companions once more before she followed him. Her gaze lingered on Legolas who was staring at her intently with quite an unreadable expression on his face. She quickly shrugged it off as she hurried to catch up with the guard who was already a good way down the corridor.

If the outside of the cave had not been fascinating enough, the inside was quite captivating. It was well lit and there were beautiful carvings all over the walls. She made a mental note to come back and study the beautiful scenes on the walls. For now ,other thoughts were starting to take over her mind. She knew that the king would be asking about her journey and his son's conduct in particular. Here was where she was presented with different options. "I could always tell the king of what happened, that will certainly keep the prince away for the rest of my stay here," she thought. "But then again, maybe I have dealt with him too harshly… I did attack him." It may not seem like a huge decision but it was certainly plaguing Melenia. She continued to ponder over the issue until the guard stopped in front of an ornate door.

"The king is in here your highness. If you would excuse me now, I have some business to attend to," he said with a bow. 

"Yes, thank you," she said in her most gracious tone and nodded at the guard as he walked away. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" came a very strong voice from within.

"It is Melenia your highness," she answered as she turned the door knob and pushed the door open. In front of her stood King Thranduil with a very warm smile on his face.

"Welcome princess, it good to see you. Please come in, sit down. We have much to talk about."

"Yes we do," she said as she closed the door behind her and then sat in a large, soft chair.

"So, tell me of your journey. How was it?" he asked as he sat in the chair opposite her.

"Well," she said after a slight hesitation, "It was…interesting."

"I should like to hear all about it." He backed into the chair and looked very prepared to listen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas sat outside his father's study for a short while, hoping that his talk with the princess would end shortly. The desire to know if she would tell of their little encounter or keep it to herself was gnawing at him. He considered waiting until they finished talking, but he quickly decided against it. He threw one last look at the firmly shut door before heading toward his chamber for a clean change of clothing and a quick rest. "I shall find out of her decision soon enough," he said to himself as he walked down the hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: I know, I know…that was very short chapter, but unwritten literature papers are calling my name so I will just leave you to wonder over Melenia's decision.. It could go either way…


	11. Soon Enough

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have been swamped with school work. I even got an idea for a new story but I will try to finish this one before starting any others. Thank you for all the kind reviews, keep them coming!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I will be back to retrieve you shortly princess," Eowadia said as she closed the door to Melenia's chamber behind her. The princess was already bursting with excitement. Her first day in Mirkwood had just begun, and she could not wait to start exploring the palace and the woods around her. Eowadia thought back to the princess' reaction as she awakened her from her slumber; she instantly jumped from her bed and ran excitedly about the room. "Hopefully they were all lying when they said she would be handful," she said to herself as she walked down the hallway. She started to sing to herself quietly as she continued to walk until she finally reached her room. She left the door open as she rummaged for her cloak. Her singing grew louder as she danced about her room. "This will be a good morning," she thought, her singing still sounding through her room and down the hall. 

"You have a beautiful voice Eowadia." She stopped mid-word and turned to the door where Téril was standing with an enormous smile plastered on his face. 

"Master Téril, I did not mean to disturb you," she said as a pink blush spread over her cheeks. "I am very sorry."

"You did not disturb me at all," his smile grew wider, "in fact, you have given my day a wonderful start." The redness on her cheeks intensified at his words.

"You are too kind Master."

"I was hoping that you would let me accompany you to the breakfast hall this morning," he said hopefully. Eowadia's breath caught in her throat as the words left his mouth. 

"I… I…" was all that came out. "Yes, yes, yes!" her heart shouted. "I can't my lady is waiting for me," she said. With that she brushed past him and ran down the hall to Melenia's room. 

"Maybe some other time then," he yelled after her. He chuckled to himself as he walked to the breakfast hall.

"What is so funny?" asked Legolas who had seen the entire affair take place from a distance.

"I have been captivated by the shyest elf maiden in Mirkwood. It shall take me another hundred years to get her to actually talk to me," he said with a dreamy smile on his face. "But I think it shall be worth it."

Legolas laughed at his friend's facial expression. "If that is what all elves look like when they have found someone they truly like then I never want to fall in love." Téril feigned a frown and elbowed Legolas as gently as he could.

"You will look funniest of all Legolas. Mark my words, you have been able to handle every maiden that has come your way but one day you will meet your match." 

"Think what you want, but I beg to differ," he said as his laugh subsided to a smile. Téril just shook his head at the prince's remark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Eo! What was that?" Melenia shouted as she jumped out of the shadows.

Eowadia screamed in shock at the surprising appearance of the princess. "Melenia, don't ever do that again," she said after regaining her composure.

"I can not believe you! He asks you to walk with him, and what do you do? You run away!?!"

"I was scared."

"Of what?" Melenia asked with sudden concern and seriousness in her voice. "What is the matter?" she continued as different fears and concerns started to pop into her mind. 

"I am just shy, that is all," Eowadia answered quietly as she saw the odd change in the princess' attitude. 

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. Are you okay?" 

"I am fine," Melenia answered with smile. "You have been letting your emotions show too easily," her mind almost taunted. She fought hard and finally won control of the anger that threatened to engulf her. "My wrath is the worst when it is directed toward myself," she thought.

"Melenia?" Eowadia knocked her out of her thoughts. 

"I believe you owe me a tour of the palace grounds Eo," she answered returning back to her carefree guise.

"Where would you like to go first?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So the day passed by in harmony. Melenia and Eowadia were seen all over the palace and all around its grounds. They ran here and there mostly because Melenia had so much built up energy. They also caused several fiascos which all included Melenia opening a door she was told not to or touching something she was not supposed to touch. The worst debacle of the day was when Melenia got into a rather physical fight with one of the soldiers in the combat practice fields. Eowadia needed the help of two others to literally drag the princess away from him. 

They visited all the main rooms of the palace. "Make sure you remember your way around Melenia, I will not always be here to guide you around the palace," Eowadia told her along the way, but our princess paid no attention to her words.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia mentally kicked herself in the behind as she ran up and down the palace corridors. Eowadia left her to explore on her own a while ago because she had some other matters to attend to, and now as Melenia tried to find the dining room she reprimanded herself for not listening earlier. The particular set of corridors she was running through now were very quiet and empty.

"This is just great, not one soul in sight," she said to herself. She continued to run becoming rather uneasy as the sound of her lone footsteps reached her ears. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Only an echo of her words answered her. An odd paranoia gripped her, so she looked from side to side as she ran. Paying absolutely no attention to where she was going, she ran into something that felt like wall. Her eyes shut as she sailed back through the air and landed with a loud thud. "This must be a sign. I am destined to spend the rest of my life falling to the floor." She opened her eyes as the sound of a familiar laugh reached her ears, only to find Legolas hovering over her. "Prince Legolas," she scowled.

"It seems that you are most comfortable on the ground my lady," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. He extended his hand to her, but she ignored its presence and rose from the floor on her own. 

"I have been looking for you everywhere my lady," he said as he tried to wipe the grin off his face.

"Well, here I am. What do you want?" she asked harshly. The prince was pushing all the wrong buttons.

"I just wanted to thank you," he said ignoring her bleakness. 

"For what?" her tone remained unchanged.

"For not telling my father about our little meeting in the woods," he paused. "For keeping our secret…"

"I have not done anything for you Prince of Mirkwood, nor do we share a secret. Haven't I warned you already? Keep your distance from me. You will regret the day you cross me again," she almost yelled. Legolas did not respond; in fact, a slight smile still lingered on his lips. She gave him an icy glare before turning and running down the closest hallway. "That should keep him away for the rest of my stay here," she said to herself with a smile as her sprint slowed into a walk. She felt content and accomplished, but Melenia did not know Prince Legolas very well. She would find out soon enough just how wrong she was that day…


	12. Dear Diary

****

A/N: Thank you ALL so much for your encouraging and helpful reviews. So, is Melenia a Mary Sue? I have been told that she is and that she isn't, but in the end I will try my hardest to make her a "real" character. Let me know if I stray off target. Now on to the business of a beta-reader… I need one, so if anyone is interested just let me know or if you know of someone who would like to beta-read, please let me know. Finally, I have decided on a time period, I know it took me long enough. This is taking place pre - War but the War is not very far off… Thank you for bearing me with me.

Fan81981: Thank you for all your pointers and suggestions. I will be doing some story maintenance later on, and I will definitely keep what you said in mind. 

Melissa Greenleaf: Melenia is ¾ elf (I know it's weird, but that's the way it happened) I hope your spider bit is okay.

Now, on with the story…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Melenia, are you feeling well this morning?" Eowadia asked as the pair walked to breakfast. 

"Yes, I'm fine Eo. Why do you ask?" Melenia answered in a serene voice. 

"You have been very quiet this morning, and although I have not known you for a long time, you just do not seem like yourself."

"I am just tired." Eowdia could hear the fatigue in her voice.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked with concern.

"Yes," Melenia lied. As soon as her head hit the pillow the night before, the nightmares began their attack. "I slept very well actually," she continued. "I will have more energy than you can handle soon enough." A smile spread across her face for the first time since her second encounter with the prince.

At breakfast the two girls ate their food in silence as the low chatter of other elves went on around them. Eowdia mainly observed Melenia who seemed to be wandering through a whole other world in her mind. "What is she thinking about?" Eowadia wondered to herself. 

"Good morning princess, how are you today?" came a voice from Melenia's side. She jumped a little at the unexpected greeting from the unidentified elf, but she had a good idea of who it might be. Her suspicions were proven to be true when she turned her head to find Legolas sitting at her side. 

"Good morning Prince Legolas. I am fine, thank you for your inquiry." She smiled as sincerely as she could when she completed her statement, but somehow she felt that it still looked incredibly forced. "Just be polite and he will go away," her mind repeated. When he did not say anything else, she turned back to her meal. She could feel his eyes on her as she continued to nibble on her food, so she started to fidget slightly in a subconscious attempt to get away from him. As Legolas observed her, he could see her growing discomfort in his presence, which he attributed to their meeting by the stream, but her earlier hostility toward him seemed completely unprovoked. 

Melenia could not take him staring at her any longer. "Is something the matter my lord?" she said as she turned her head and looked him in the eyes.

"No princess, nothing ails me," he said as he gazed back into her eyes. Their intensity took him by surprise every time he saw them. Suddenly a thought struck him, "My lady, I would like it very much if you would accompany on a walk through the surrounding forest." As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized what her reaction would be, so he braced himself for the worst.

"I am sorry, I can not. I have some other matters to attend to. Maybe I can join you at another time," came her reply. She then got up from her chair and exited the room silently. 

Needless to say, Legolas was dumbfounded by her actions. Just last night she had threatened him, but now she was more than polite. "You are a mystery indeed Melenia. A mystery that I am determined to understand," he thought as he finished off his meal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Melenia walked through the hallways that led to her room she thought of her several encounters with the prince. She turned them over and over again in her mind, only to repeat the process when she finished. Her reactions to him were quite severe, yet kind and gentle at other times. They were reactions that she herself did not understand nor did she have any control over them. That disturbed her most of all.

She felt relief as she reached her room. She almost ran to her bed and picked up the red, leather-bound book. "It's been a long time old friend…" she whispered, "a long time…" She gently opened the book when she sat on her bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Dear Dairy,

It certainly has been a while. I am sorry for neglecting you for so long, but I have not had time by myself for some time now. It seems that I have also been detained by my thoughts and emotions. The run wild and free. I have been unable to control them Diary, and I do not know what to do. If I am not being attacked by a memory, then I am being assailed by a nightmare. I lash out when I do not mean to, and I run rampant through the palace. Surely I have become a tiresome burden for Eowadia to bear. My lack of self control frightens me, and my rage boils over the edge much too often. Prince Legolas has been at the receiving end of some of my outbursts. Did he deserve it? I think he --

"Melenia?" came a voice accompanied by a loud knock at the door. "May I come in?" Melenia recognized the voice.

"Yes Eo, please do."

She slowly opened the door to see the princess just sitting on her bed. "The king requests your presence. He wishes to speak to you about some matters regarding next week."

"Next week?" she cocked her eyebrow. "What is happening next week?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that," Eowadia replied with a smirk.

"Then lead on Eo, lead on," she said as she got off her bed and followed Eowadia out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"But my lord, that is highly unnecessary!" Melenia said excitedly.

"Nonsense, it is the least that could be done princess," King Thranduil replied.

"Trust me when I tell you that your providing for me is more than enough. I will never be able to repay you for all your kindness."

"You do not have to repay a thing, just enjoy yourself," he said with a smile.

"Trust me I won't," she thought. "My lord, do not trouble your people at my expense," she said in heartfelt, concerned tone.

"It will be no trouble at all."

"I have never liked balls. It would only be waste of time," she tried desperately.

"Nothing is a waste of time for you dear lady," he replied.

"But your highness I --"

"No 'buts' about it princess. I have made up my mind. A ball will be held in you honor next week." Melenia let out an exasperated sigh at the words of the king. All her attempts to change his mind were failing horribly.

"Please, your majesty?" Thranduil just shook his head. "Well this is just wonderful!" she thought to herself. At that moment the door opened and they both turned their heads to see who had intruded upon their somewhat trivial conversation.

"Father did you want to --" Legolas stopped mid-sentence when he realized that someone else in the room. "I am sorry for interrupting. I will return later." He turned to leave the room, but Thranduil stopped him.

"You did not interrupt at all Legolas; we were just speaking of next week's ball."

"My lord, a ball is highly superfluous. I am sure that Prince Legolas agrees with me as well," she gave Legolas a pleading look.

"I am sorry my lady, but I have to disagree with you. I think a ball is a great idea." Melenia did not know what to do. She felt surrounded and overcome.

"I believe that now is as good a time as any," Legolas addressed her. "If you would consent, I would like to be your escort for the night princess?" he asked earnestly. Melenia was taken aback by his request to say the least. She knew that the prince had no interest in her, so why was he asking her? She was about to suggest that he ask someone else, but she saw the hopeful, pleading look in Thranduil's eyes. 

"I will regret this later. I can feel it already," she thought. "Yes prince Legolas, I would be honored to have you as my escort," she said trying to sound as sweet as she could, but somehow it always came out forced when it came to him. 

"Wonderful!" Thranduil almost threw his arms up with joy.

"If you will excuse me now my lords, I have some things to take care of with Eowadia."

"Of course princess," Thranduil answered with a beaming smile. She stood up and curtsied politely. As soon as she was out the door, her irritation took over. 

"A ball and Prince Legolas, I just can't wait," she said sarcastically to herself. There was something about the prince that just irked her, something she could not place a finger upon. After a walking a little more, she felt someone's hand on her arm. Instinctively she grabbed the arm to which the hand belonged and swung the person around so that he was in front of her.

"Prince Legolas it is you again!" she said in a frustrated tone. "How many time must you sneak up on me like that?"

"I only wanted to --"

"Must I repeat my warning for you a third time? Stay away from, if you value your health!" Much to her surprise and disappointment Legolas started to laugh. "And what may I ask is so funny my lord?"

"You are quite charming when you are angry my lady." Melenia just gave him a blank look.

"What?" she finally managed to ask.

"Anger is very becoming on you," he said with smile. This only infuriated her even more. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead she just shook her head, let out a deep sigh, and continued to make her way down the hallway.

Legolas watched her retreating form. She certainly wasn't his type. She was far too volatile and unpredictable for him, yet something about her still fascinated him. She was a like a mystery gift that was wrapped in layers of paper and was placed in dozens of boxes. Her eyes spoke books. She was full of secrets that almost beckoned him. It was as if he was a moth being lured in by the flame that burned within her. And like any other moth, he has no fear of getting burned by the fire. "What is underneath all those layers of ice, princess?" he thought as he turned and walked the other way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Just a little heads up for the next chapter… **Let the games begin!**


	13. A Declaration of War

****

A/N: Hey everyone, I am SO SORRY for the long delay, but I have had so much work to do and it was just piling up. I will try to update more often because I have had a huge burst of inspiration for this story, but another phase of extreme testing in school is coming up. Nevertheless, I will try. Thank you all so much for your support… you ROCK!

Now, on with the story…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia entered the dining hall and scanned the room thoroughly. She wanted to know where Legolas was seated so she could sit as far away from him as possible. She was still somewhat peeved by their earlier encounter, and he was just truly starting to rub her the wrong way. Unfortunately for her, he had not yet arrived, so she took her regular seat beside Eowadia.

"Melenia, where have you been? I have been looking for you all afternoon," Eowadia asked as soon as Melenia was seated.

"Nowhere in particular, I have merely been walking around the palace," she replied calmly. Her face and voice were a complete mask that hid her anger and anxiety.

"Are you eager to go to the ball?" Eowadia asked with what could only be described sheer excitement and joy.

"Yes I am. I am just thrilled," Melenia replied with bitter sarcasm.

"I take it you do not like balls."

"Whatever gave you that idea dear Eo?"

"Or do you just dislike your escort?"

"What do you know of my escort?" Melenia asked curiously.

"Word always travels quickly when it comes to who the prince is escorting to a ball, and for this ball it happens to be you," Eowadia answered with a smile.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" she asked with complete disdain.

"So many would give anything to have the same opportunity."

"I would willingly give it up to any of them if I could."

"The prince is not as horrible as you believe he is," Eowadia said with conviction.

"You are right Eo. He is much worse than I make him out to be."

"Do you speak of anyone I know?" came a melodious voice from behind them, a voice that Melenia quickly recognized. She turned around to find Legolas standing with a little smirk on his face. "He is doing this to me on purpose!" she thought as she watched his smirk grow.

"No your highness," she answered sweetly, "you would never be caught associating with someone so crude."

"Are you sure my lady? I do not want anyone to disturb you at all during your stay with us."

"Do not trouble yourself, I can handle it on my own," her voice did not reveal one drop of her animosity toward him.

"May I join you for dinner?" he asked as he motioned to the vacant chair across the table from where she was seated.

"My lord, I would have it no other way," she replied with a smile. Eowadia looked on with fascination. Melenia was absolutely calm and unwavering. She did not show any signs of her anger toward the prince; she was even able to control the tone of her voice. The words slipped off her tongue like cold water flows through a stream. "I must ask her how she does it," she thought with amazement.

"How was the rest of your afternoon, princess?" Legolas asked after he was seated.

"It was lovely, I spent it with Eowadia." She quickly snapped her head toward Eowadia who was about to speak out in protest. "Isn't that _right_ Eo?" Melenia asked. Eowadia only nodded in response. The food was then served and the trio ate in silence for some time until Legolas finally spoke up again.

"I am looking forward to attending the ball with you my lady."

"Are you really my lord?" she teased.

"Of course. Are you looking forward to it?" he inquired.

"I will enjoy it just as much as I enjoy attending balls at my home." When he did not say anything else for a while Melenia thought that the subject had finally been dropped. 

"I think spending the entire time together is a wonderful idea. It will give us a chance to get to know each other much better," he said after some time had passed. Melenia almost choked on the piece of food she was chewing.

"Pardon me your highness, but I am not sure if I heard you correctly. Did you say that we are to spend our entire time together?"

"We are not obligated to do so, but we must spend some time together throughout the evening."

"I thought you were only going to escort me?"

"My lady, it is part of being your escort. We are to spend some time together, and we must dance together at least twice during the evening." Melenia stared at him with disbelief in her eye. She already found the prince to be intolerable, but now she was required to spend time with him, to dance with him! "He knew of this all along. Even though he knows how much I hate the idea of a ball, he insisted on asking me," she thought as the anger began to boil. The idea of talking to him more than she had to enraged her, and the idea of him touching even if it was only during a proper dance made her sick to her stomach. "I will not have this," she thought as her mind started to become clouded with rage.

"Prince Legolas, perhaps you should find another maiden to escort," some of the rage began to slip into her voice.

"I would rather not, I want to spend time with you and you only," he said as small smile started to develop on his lips.

She leaned in toward him over the table and then motioned for him to come closer with her finger. "You did this to me on purpose didn't you?"

"My lady, what gave you that notion?" Once more cold, brown ice met blue, warm fire, and the outcome was another standstill.

__

"I hope you know that this means war," was the silent message she sent him before she got up and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh that prince, he will pay for this!" Melenia yelled at her unresponsive walls as she changed into a pair of old breeches and a tunic. "He will understand just what happens to someone when they cross me too often." A plan had started forming in her mind as soon as she walked out the dining hall. A younger, more mischievous Melenia now had full occupation of her brain, and the little girl would have her revenge.

She put on her cloak and left her room. After traveling down some hallways she came to a door, a closet door to be exact. She opened it and began to rummage through the equipment until she found exactly what she had been looking for. "This will do just fine," she said as she looked at the gleaming steel shovel. "Now, to find a way out of this place." The smirk grew on Melenia's lips, her plan would take some to accomplish, but it would be worth it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A very tired Melenia stumbled out of her room the next morning. Her arms and legs ached horribly but she consoled herself, "It will all be worth it in the end," she thought. 

"Melenia," came Eowadia's voice from behind her.

""Eo, good morning!" she instantly brightened up and smiled.

"Good morning to you as well," the elf returned with a smile.

"Is there anything I must do this morning after breakfast?"

"Not quite after breakfast. You have a dress fitting for the ball at noon, and you must meet with some of the king's advisors afterwards." Melenia only nodded in response. "Shall we go to breakfast then?" Eowadia continued.

"Of course," Melenia replied with another smile as the sound of her stomach growling came to her ears. 

Melenia took in the quiet that surrounded them as they walked down the hallway peacefully. "This morning will not be so bad after all," she thought. Just then a door located a few feet away from them opened, and out came Prince Legolas whose eyes settled upon Melenia as soon as he exited his room.

"Good morning princess," he said with a smile, "good morning Eowadia."

"Good morning my lord," replied Eowadia as she bowed her head in respect.

"Good morning Prince Legolas," Melenia answered. "Be nice for now, you will have your revenge soon enough," the devious young girl that now occupied her mind reassured her.

"Princess, I believe that you owe me a walk around the palace grounds, and I would like to claim it this morning."

Melenia instantly became annoyed. She would not have this. She quickly scanned the hall until her eyes fell on a beautiful, blond maiden who was looking at the prince with such hope and want in her eyes. "May I please?" Melenia asked the young girl in her mind. "Sure, why not?" the girl replied. 

"Oh prince Legolas, I am so sorry. I cannot make it this morning as well," Melenia said in the most sincere tone she could muster. "I have dress fittings and I must meet with several of your father's advisors, but I am sure that this young maiden would love to take my place," she motioned for the girl to come over.

Legolas looked at her with dismay. That very young maiden had been after him for quite some time, and he could not get her to give up. Now, Melenia was helping her as well.

"I would love to oblige your highness," the girl curtsied politely.

"Well, I will leave you two to talk now, I must get going. Duty awaits." Melenia said in her most regal tone. As she and Eowadia walked away, they could hear the elf maiden chattering away.

"Melenia, you do not have anything to do this morning," Eowadia finally said after they had walked for a little while.

"I know Eo, I know," she replied as a devious smile spread over her face. 

Legolas watched their retreating forms. "So that is the way you want to play it princess? Then you shall have it your way." he thought before turning his attention to the excited maiden before him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And so the first battle of the war had been fought, and Melenia had emerged as the victor. But the war had only begun, and Legolas was prepared to retaliate. That was how it would be. One would strike and the other would fall only to get up and launch a stronger attack than the former. Both wanting the other to yield to him or her, and neither getting their way. It is only customary that in the end they would both bend to each other…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Another heads up for the next chapter… Those two will be very devious to each other, just wait and see…I would have included it in this chapter but I would like to think of more things for them to do to each other first…


	14. The Battle Rages On

****

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but class has overtaken me and finals are just around the corner, but I decided to work as fast as possible to get this chapter out before 

I disappear again into Calculus land. Thank you all for being so supportive, and if I missed any of you that asked to be emailed, I am so sorry. Thanks for all the support and I hope I won't disappoint you in the upcoming chapters, but it might be a while before I update again. 

Slight warning for this chapter. There is a non-descriptive rape scene, so just a little heads up for that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joy danced in Melenia's eyes as she watched Legolas' reactions to the chattering maiden. It took all her might to hold in the laugh that threatened to burst from her mouth. She had a plain view of the Prince and the maiden from her perch in one of Mirkwood's many trees. As she looked on with amusement, light fell on her face through the canopy created by the trees, and the fresh smell of foliage tickled her nose. Birds flew from branch to branch, never bothering to look at the odd girl visiting their home. The rustling of the leaves in the wind played a sweet melody. It was a beautiful day; a day that disguised the darkness that crept through the world, but that was all she saw. It was a beautiful day. The only contrast to the light was the darkness that loomed in Legolas' eyes as he continued to walk with the maiden.

Legolas looked down at the creature clinging to his arm. He had to admit that she was a beautiful young maiden, but she offered something he did not want. She offered him a home, a family, and a love, but it was an untrue love. The love she would give him would be empty. It would be nothing more than a void because she did not see beyond his exterior. She did not see the free spirit embedded within him, nor did she see his adventurous streak. Most of all, she was blind to the loving soul that was searching for its other half. 

As Legolas continued to walk with her, his soul flew over mountain ranges and through streams. He needed a special spirit to soar with his own, and this spirit would not be easily found. He searched diligently in his earlier years. Faith in true love permeated his very being, but unfortunately love evaded him. Every maiden was just like the one that came before her; she wanted the external Legolas. She would never accept the internal one. That is why he stopped searching so long ago; his soul would not find the one. 

"I am sorry beautiful one, what you give I cannot accept," he thought as he looked upon the girl with a saddened expression.

"Is something the matter my lord?" the maiden asked when she noticed the troubled look that had settled on Legolas' features.

"I am saddened by the fact that I have to leave you my lady, but duty is calling my name," he said as sincerely as he could. 

"Perhaps we can finish our walk some other time then," she said politely and curtsied before turning and walking away from the Prince.

"Well that was much easier than I thought it would be," he said to himself as soon as the maiden was out of hearing range. He then turned in the other direction and walked toward the part of the forest where the soldiers of Mirkwood held their practice sessions. Melenia watched him walk away, and oddly enough a feeling of frustration began to grow in her chest.

"Now, now Prince Legolas," she said to herself as she climbed down the tree with the stealth of a panther, "you are much too stiff. Let's see if I can get you to loosen up." Once more a mischievous grin spread across her face as she walked in the same direction Legolas had taken moments earlier.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The light bounced off the blades as they danced their rhythmic dance. Their swift movement could only be described as hypnotic. Their motions were enough to mesmerize Melenia and freeze her in her place. Each time the blades collided the sound lured her, drawing her closer and closer. A swordfight, it was the only thing the princess could not resist. She watched as Legolas defeated his opponent and left the challenge open to any who would dare accept. She looked on from the shadows and saw that none would risk it, but quite frankly, the opportunity was too good to pass up. Legolas would prove to be a formidable opponent.

"Surely someone else must be up for a friendly competition," Legolas called to the soldiers gathered around him. 

"I love friendly competition," came a voice that was distinctly female. All turned their heads to see the princess of Aèrogar emerge from the shadows dressed in a short black skirt, a black shirt, and black boots. They looked on with fascination as the oddly dressed princess approached their prince. Legolas was taken aback to say the least. He did not know what was more surprising, the fact that she stood before him ready to accept his challenge or her appearance. There was something very fascinating about the way she looked, the way she carried herself, and the way her weapons looked so natural strapped upon her back.

"The blades or the sword my lord?" Her voice quickly drew Legolas out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked as one eyebrow shot up.

"Of course I am sure."

"I will not hold back."

"Nor will I," she replied as a small smirk spread over her lips. Legolas surveyed her intently. Her challenge and her attitude triggered something within the prince. The gears in in his mind began turning as he began to circle the princess as a predator would circle his prey. An idea dawned on him as completed his second circle around her.

"If you are so intent on this my lady, then I propose a battle to the end?" A spark ignited in his eyes as the words flowed from his mouth. 

"To the end? Please elaborate for me your highness because I do not understand what you mean."

"It simply means we fight until one of has run out of self defense methods. Simply put, when one of us becomes incapacitated." There was a brief silence in the clearing as Melenia pondered over his words. Her answer came out easily when her eyes met the Legolas' haughty gaze. She would not be intimidated.

"I accept the terms," came the firm response. "Draw your weapon." At the same moment they both unsheathed their swords and lunged at each other. The elves that were gathered around them looked on with wonder as they watched the frail looking young woman return their prince's unwavering attacks with equal strength and precision. She was proving to be a fierce warrior. 

They fought for some time, neither one of them holding the upper hand in the battle. As much as Melenia enjoyed a good fight, she was starting to lose interest quickly. The prince was a good opponent just as she had expected him to be; yet there was something lacking. His moves were all together highly predictable; it felt as if he was holding back.

"I thought you said you were not going to hold back my lord," she said tauntingly as she easily parried his onslaught.

"What makes you think I am?" he asked in return as he delivered a swift blow to her stomach with his knee.

"That is more like it," she said with a bit of satisfaction in her voice. She then dropped her sword to the ground and drew her double blades. She spun them around herself before launching a swift attack upon Legolas. He actually had to scamper to defend himself. "I told you I would not hold back," she added with a smirk.

"If that is the way the lady wants it, who am I to deny her wishes." with that he dropped his sword as well and drew his blades. "I have always liked them better than my sword,' he thought to himself as he began his real attack on the princess.

The sound of metal striking metal increased greatly as they both fought fervently. Yet it still seemed to another standstill. Legolas was persistent and Melenia was unyielding; they simply voided each other's actions. At one point, the fact that he was fighting a woman who happened to be a royal guest slowly slipped out of his mind. The true warrior embedded deep within Legolas slowly but surely emerged. He no longer held anything back. He dealt her deadly blows that would have put any orc or other vile creature permanently out of service. 

Melenia finally began to feel the shift that had occurred within the prince. His blows became rougher and more vicious. Quite frankly she was having a hard time keeping up with him. All her attempts to trigger an anger reaction within herself continued to fail miserably. She could not use the one emotion that propelled beyond her limitations. She began to get tired, and her grip on her blades began to loosen. Resolve started to drain out of her slowly. Legolas looked into her eyes at that moment and saw weakness for the very first time. He would end the battle. He used one blade to take a slicing shot at her stomach and the other one went to her face. This unexpected tactic confused Melenia for a brief moment, and that moment was all he needed. He kicked one blade out of her hand. As she looked on in disbelief as her blade fell to the ground, she felt the handle of his blade make contact with her stomach. She bowled over to protect her stomach from any further attacks only to feel him ripping her other knife out of her hand. This caused her to increase her grip on her sides. For the very first time in the battle Melenia felt fear.

The blow she expected did not come, instead she felt his hand work its way into the hair on the back of her head. A shiver racked her body, and she immediately stiffened. He pulled her head up. She heard him drop one blade to the ground as the other came to her neck. She could feel his chest heaving up and down against her back.

"Does the lady surrender?" Legolas whispered into her ear.

"No," came her firm reply. Legolas was quiet for a moment as he processed her defiant response.

"No, my lady?" he whispered into her other ear. Melenia opened her mouth to answer him, but the words were caught in her throat as she felt Legolas unweave his hand from her hair and bring it around her waist instead. She had only been held this way once before, and as she stood there and felt his grip tighten around her, the memory came back all too clearly. 

"Let me go," she finally managed to get out.

"Not until you answer my question," Legolas whispered once more with a hint of deviousness in his voice. He could feel her fidget in his arms. Her growing discomfort was apparent. The more she tried to get herself out of his grip the more he held on.

"It seems that I have found the lady's weak spot." Melenia could almost feel his mischievous smile against her ear. "You do not enjoy being touched or held."

"My lord if you knew what was good for you, you would let me go," she said after realizing that his grip was just too strong for her to loosen.

"Let you go now? But I am finally starting to enjoy myself," came his answer. Those words rang in her ears over and over again until they hit the breaking point within her. Legolas was no longer Legolas, the Elven prince who was only doing this to toy with her as much as she had toyed with him. No, he was now someone else, from a land far away. He was the reincarnation of a memory buried deep within the core of the earth. Legolas had again succeeded in reminding the princess of things she wished had never happened.

"I do not know the meaning of the word surrender, my lord," she said softly. He could feel her body relax in his arms. 

"The Ice Princess has given up the battle?" Legolas questioned once more. If he could only see her face then, at that moment, he would understand what he had done. For a brief sliver of time Melenia's mask cracked. All those around them saw the pure anguish that slowly ate away at her core manifest itself on her face. She shut her eyes tightly as she flew over the seas of time…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

The laughter of the young princess resounded through the royal stables as she led her horse to his stall. She had just completed one of her favorite parts of the day, her riding lessons.

"Today was a fun day wasn't it Skip?" she asked her horse as merriment danced in her eyes. The horse nuzzled her face as she proceeded to brush him after his day's worth of work. Life was certainly picture perfect for the blossoming princess, but not all things retain their beauty, as Melenia would soon find out.

"Goodbye Skip, have a nice night. I must go to the schoolmaster now. I am afraid I am late once again," she yelled back to her horse as she ran out of the stable. She turned her head around in time only to see the person before she ran into him.

"Where is the fire my lady?" he asked with a smirk. As he helped her up he took in her appearance. For the past year or so he had been keeping a close tab on the princess as she grew into womanhood. She was becoming very beautiful and… desirable. He should have stopped himself from having such thoughts about one so young and innocent, but he could not. It could have been his frustration and anger with himself, his loneliness, or the fact that he was a slightly intoxicated that led to him to do what he did next, but the reason behind it still remains clouded in mystery.

"I am very late for my lessons once more my lord. I am so sorry for my clumsiness," her voice snapped him out of his thoughts for but a moment. "So if you will excuse me, I must get going," she continued.

"Why the hurry my lady? You have all the time in the world," he said with a malicious grin on his face and an emotion in his eyes that Melenia had never seen before.

"But I really do not, so…" her voice trailed off as she tried to go around him and reach the stable door, but she fell short as his arm encircled her waist and brought her back in front of him.

"Surely you must have some time to spare for me Princess?" A fire ignited in his eyes as he spoke.

"No my lord, I do not," she said firmly as she tried to escape his strong grip. His actions were truly beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Well then you will make time," he said roughly as he unexpectedly picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she screamed and kicked ferociously, "put me down!!" she continued.

"I am afraid I cannot do that!" he said as he took her deeper into the stable and headed for an empty stall.

"As your princess, I **order** you to put me down now!"

"As you wish," he said as he plopped her down on some clean hay.

"What do you want from me?" she asked although she was beginning to understand exactly what his intentions were.

"I only want to spend some quality time with you my lady," he said with a smirk.

"I will not allow this!"

"No one said that you must allow it." She opened her mouth to scream but he was too quick for her. Within the blink of an eye he had her mouth gagged.

What exactly happened after that she couldn't fully recall because she chose not to do so. How much time had elapsed? She did not know, for her mind had gone blank. Her memory picked up again at the point where he tells her of his new nickname for her. She does not remember why her decided to call her the Ice Princess, but the name stuck. The name traveled as a whisper through the palace, the land, and even other kingdoms…

Oh how she despised that day…the day the Ice Princess was born.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia opened her eyes once more to a hazy world. Elves were all around her looking on with curiosity. Sweat fell off her brow and the world began to spin. The dagger that was at her neck was no longer there, but she could feel him holding her closely. His unwavering grip and his imposing figure loomed over her like a shadow. The world spun even faster until it became a blur. Legolas barely had time to react as she fainted in his arms.


	15. Want

****

A/N: Hey everbody.. I am very sorry about the long delay, but I have been really caught up with work and the extra classes I am taking over the summer (and I should be doing some of that work now) but I had to finish this chapter. I am just warning you now that my next update will most likely take some time. You can check my author's profile and it should tell you what's going on with the updates. I really hope you like this chapter and please excuse any of the grammatical errors. I proofread my work but I just can't pick up every little detail, and I am still beta-reader less.

For this chapter I was trying to convey something and I wrote it with a song in mind that might help get the message across. The song is "Want" by Disturbed (I'm a pretty big fan of theirs) If you're not into their music then maybe just read over the lyrics which can be found at www.azlyrics.com. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think. Your feedback is priceless to me. Thanks for your support!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door creaked ever so slightly as Eowadia entered the dim room. Light gently flooded from the corridor into the room as she stood in the doorway and took in her surroundings. A quick glance around the space was enough to for her to know that everything remained unchanged. Melenia's pale form still lay unmoved on the bed, and Legolas remained transfixed in the chair next to her bed as if he were a statue.

"My lord, you must get some rest," Eowadia finally spoke up.

"It has been a full day and a night and she has not yet awoken," he replied as if he paid no attention to her words.

"You will be informed once she wakes," she continued as she walked and stood next to the bed, "but you cannot stay like this my lord."

"It is I who caused this so I must stay here with her," he said with a firm conviction. "If I had not pushed her so hard during combat she would be awake now; perhaps terrorizing the cooks or challenging some of the soldiers to duels," he finished with a slight smile.

"She is merely sleeping. Her resilient spirit will win out in the end, and she will return to casting angry glances in your direction and shouting at you whenever you cross her path," Eowadia added with a chuckle.

"I do not understand why she hates me so, but it only pushes me further in my attempts to be in her good graces."

"Please go rest. I am sure that my lady would also ask it of you," she pleaded one final time, for when the prince made up his mind, there was no changing it.

"Your lady would rather I fall into a ditch before I receive any rest, but if it will make you happy, Eowadia, I will do as you ask." he said as he slowly rose from the chair.

"Thank you my lord," she replied with a wide smile. She followed Legolas to the door "Sleep well."

"You will be sure to get me when she wakes," he pleaded softly.

"Of course," she smiled once more as she shut the door behind him. As soon as the slam of the door echoed through the room Melenia shot up in her bed.

"Finally, I thought he would never leave!" she said with relief. Eowadia turned the find the princess sitting up in her bed as lively as ever.

"Melenia, you are awake?" she asked, the surprise apparent in her voice.

"I have been awake for the past three hours," she replied as she stretched her arms.

"Why did you not want the Prince to know that you have woken up?"

"Prince Legolas and I are not on the best of terms right now," came her simple answer.

"Nevertheless, he is very worried about you. You must at least owe him some common courtesy." Eowadia said as she walked over the princess' closet and drew out a clean gown and her bathrobe.

"He will find out soon enough," she said as her distinctive devious smile crept on her face. Eowadia turned around to see a strange fire dancing in her eyes as she smiled.

"I have seen that look in your eyes before Melenia, what are you planning?"

"Dearest Eo, I only plan to repay the Prince for his… _kindness_," she said as her smile widened and the fire in her eyes grew.

"Then I would rather not know for I believe that the prince is nothing but a loving and gentle soul."

"Does he have everyone in this world fooled?!" Melenia cried out with exasperation. "Am I the only one who can see through his façade?!" Eowadia began to grow slightly angry at her words.

"I am so sorry Melenia for it is only you who seems to be blinded to his true nature" she replied with sad intonations in her voice. She then quietly walked over to the chair where Legolas was seated previously and placed the gown and the bathrobe upon it. "I will return for you after you have bathed and changed," she added before turning and walking out of the room leaving a very surprised Melenia behind. In the short weeks she had known her companion, she had never seen Eowadia react to her words in this way before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eowadia was certainly lost in her thoughts as she walked out of Melenia's room or she would not have jumped at the voice that came from her left. "Thank you Eowdia," it said softly.

"My lord, I thought you went to rest?" she questioned when she turned to see Legolas standing next to the door.

"It is quite easy to fool your lady into thinking that she is fooling me. Although, she does have quite a knack for lying still," he answered with a slight smirk on his face.

"She can very naive at times my lord."

"Not to worry Eowadia, I believe that after this plan of hers backfires against me, she will gain more understanding," he finished as his own devilish smile spread across his face. "For you see," he continued, "your lady may be very good at defending herself against attacks, but she is not very good at hiding her weak spots. A series of swift attacks at those weak spots should do the trick." He then turned on his heels and faced the door as if her were a general leading his soldiers into battle. He proceeded to knock on it with a fierce determination.

"Come in!" came Melenia's muffled response. Before opening the door and entering he turned to Eowadia once more.

"To win a war one must always strive for victory no matter what the cost may be, stand strong in the face of defeat, and accept nothing but triumph," he said seriously as if lecturing the soldiers of the Mirkwood army. It all seemed quite clear to Eowadia at this moment. The Prince had spoken. He was going into war, and nothing would stop him from claiming his victory. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia turned her head with a smile plastered on her face as the door opened, expecting that perhaps Eowadia had returned, but the smile on her face shrank quickly as she realized that none other than Legolas stood at her door. Legolas chuckled inwardly at her reaction to him. He was going to enjoy this very much.

"My lady, it is good to see that you are finally awake," he said as he closed the door behind him and took a step deeper into the room. Melenia just stood transfixed in her spot and stared at him. She had not expected to see him so soon; therefore she was not fully prepared to put her plan into action. 

"What shall I do now?" she thought as a wave of confusion swept through her brain, but the confusion was cleared after a moment as the gears in her mind began to turn. She had to pull herself together if she wanted to push the elf away from her for good. "I will go ahead with my plan," her mind declared with a steadfast determination.

"Thank you your highness. I appreciate your concern," she replied with a gracious smile.

"It is my duty to be concerned princess. I would have stayed by your side until you finally opened your eyes, but Eowadia insisted that I take my leave," he said with his strong, regal tone.

"Come now my lord, you did not have to stay by my side for so long," she teased slightly.

"It was the least I could do after causing your horrible misfortune," he began walking further into the room and closer to her.

"You did not cause anything. I was simply feeling a bit out of sorts that day," she replied somewhat defensively. 

"You did not seem out of sorts as you battled me," he said taking another step toward her. Her previous response told him that he was beginning to push the right buttons. "In fact," he continued, "you seemed to be very much alive with fervor during our small contest."

"I assure you that _you_ did not contribute to what happened to me," she answered becoming slightly annoyed at his indirect insults.

"Nevertheless, perhaps you should stay away from battle from now on my lady. What if you are fighting orcs or the like? You would have surely been seriously injured or worse, killed," he said with mock fervor as he unconsciously took another step toward her, greatly decreasing the gap between them. There was a brief moment of silence between them in which Legolas had to struggle to keep from laughing at the transformation occurring on the princess' face. It twisted in quite an ugly and befitting manner for someone so fair until it settled into a disgruntled expression. It only proved to Legolas that he was indeed pushing the right buttons. 

"My lord are you mocking my fighting abilities?" she said as small fire burned in her words.

"Not at all my lady," Legolas replied as if did not recognize the anger she was beginning to emanate. "I only meant that perhaps it would be wise if you did not battle from now on."

"And who are you to suggest such a thing?" her anger beginning a slow boil.

"I am only concerned for your well being," he said with a smile as he got the reaction he desired from her. This was his intention. He planned to anger her to a point that would drain her energy and weaken her, and then he would strike. Soon the walls she had built around herself would be crumbling at his feet, or so he thought. Unfortunately Legolas forgot a very integral part of battle strategy. Never underestimate your opponent. 

"Concerned for my well being are you?" she asked with a dangerous tone as her eyes began to burn with her distinctive icy flame. She took a step toward him further closing the gap that separated them.

"Of course I am. You seem so fragile my lady, and I do not want anything to harm you," he answered fully enjoying her reactions.

"Fragile? Do you really think so my lord?" she asked as her anger rose to full boil.

"I certainly do. You are destined to rule your land. You must be cautious and protected," he answered again with mock conviction. Melenia's face began to twist once more and this time her expression transformed into one of pure rage. Legolas had succeeded in hitting her breaking point once more, and this certainly would not be the last time he would do so.

"I believe it is you who should be cautious," she said sounding more dangerous than before. Never in a million years would Legolas have foreseen what happened next, but without warning Melenia moved swiftly from her place and proceeded in her attempt to pounce on him. He quickly moved out of her way only to have her turn and charge at him once more like raging bull. 

"Princess are you well?" he shouted to her as he got out of her way once more. 

"I am quite well your highness although I do not think that you will be once I am through with you. I suggest you get away while you can," she answered maniacally as she prepared herself to charge once more. No fire burned in her eyes now; only ice dominated the windows to her soul. Legolas watched as the Ice Princess emerged and took over the young maiden standing before him. Her back was rigid as that of a seasoned warrior, her eyes were threatening as those of a murder before he commits a crime, and her words fell like daggers on the ears of those who would hear them. 

"My lady please…" Legolas said as he began to back away from her. Since they had no weapons they would be forced to fight by hand. Since hand-to hand combat was the specialty of all Aèrogar's warriors, their princess and leader would of course be no exception; in fact, her skills must surpass those of other Aèrogarians. Another battle between them would mean much pain and possible injury.

"Shall I give you a head start?" she asked but not waiting for his reply she answered for him, "No, I do not think I shall." She then ran at him with full speed and Legolas did the only thing he had ever done in a situation when something gruesome and threatening had chased him before. He stood his ground. Melenia lunged at him with all her force tackling him to ground. Unfortunately for her, the laws of physics prevailed and she landed on top of him quite ungracefully. After the world stopped spinning, the first thing that came into sight was Legolas' wide, cheeky grin. "He is supposed to be cowering with fear, not smiling!" her mind echoed.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"It seems that your anger toward me was false pretense," he answered, his smile growing even wider than Melenia thought was possible. She then followed his eyes as they moved down his body until they rested at something that seemed to be directly underneath her. Horror passed through her and her mouth dropped open as she looked down only to find herself straddling the prince quite comfortably. She continued to look down in a shock filled trance until Legolas spoke again awakening her, "My lady if you wanted to be with me in such a manner then perhaps we could have discussed it," he said with a smug look on his face. Melenia's mouth dropped open once more at his words, and Legolas had to struggle to keep the laughter from bursting out of his mouth. Oh, how he enjoyed pushing her button! They remained transfixed in that position for what seemed to be an eternity; Melenia's face turning different shades of red and Legolas watching her with amusement. He held onto the laughter for as long as he could, but it fought against him with a force of steel. It started with a slight chuckle but soon his melodic laugh was echoing through the room. Again Melenia seemed to emerge from a dreamlike state, but this time instead of continuing to look shocked the icy flame in her eyes returned.

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, I am going to kill you now," she said with absolute calmness, but what happened next was far from a viable attempt at murder. She lowered her hands to his neck and began to strangle him. Legolas' first reaction was to pry her hands off his neck, but he found that she was not putting much effort into her murder attempt. Instead of a grown woman attempting to kill a grown man, they looked like children in the midst of play. After several moments had passed Legolas decided that she had spent enough time on the offensive side, so he decided to shift the tables. With one swift movement he managed to interchange their positions. 

"Well hello there," he said somewhat huskily as yet another cheeky grin spread over his lips.

"So is it your turn to attempt to kill me?" Melenia asked as her mouth actually began to curve up at the sides.

"No my lady, I believe that throughout this series of events it is you who has been trying to kill me. I really do not plan on making an attempt on your life today," he answered, as the smile never left his face.

"Well then I should continue in my attempt, should I not?" As she finished her sentence Legolas sprang up and began to run to the other side of her bed. 

"You will have to catch me first."

"Gladly," she replied as she ran after him. 

That is how it proceeded for several minutes. The Prince of Mirkwood and the Princess of Aèrogar chased each other around her chamber. He was no longer a calm, controlled elf and she allowed the stone walls around her to crumble for the time at hand. The strong, proud rulers seemed to be nowhere in sight. Instead, there were to beings that appeared to be as young and carefree as young children who still held onto their untainted innocence. There was some giggling and laughter, several empty threats were thrown into the air, and the room began to look as if a wild animal had rampaged through it. Just when it appeared as if they had run over every square inch of the room Melenia began to corner Legolas against a wall. The Prince moved backwards until his back it a hard surface. 

"Perhaps we should call a truce my lady," Legolas suggested as Melenia continued to approach him, her face beginning to twist into a maddened expression.

"Stop now? But I am finally beginning to enjoy myself?" she replied throwing his words back at him as if they were the most vulgar thing anyone had ever said to her. Legolas' hands began run up and down the door he had just backed into in search of a doorknob. The mood in room had shifted once more, and it was not in favor of the elf-prince.

Time seemed to slow down as Melenia began her mad charge at him once more. Legolas had been accustomed to pain from battle, but he did not welcome it. His hand continued to search the door as if his life depended on it, until he happened to chance upon the doorknob. He turned it just in time, for the princess was only inches away from him. He backed against the open door in an attempt to get out of her way. On the other hand, Melenia had a small moment to realize what was going on. She kept charging ahead, unable to stop herself because of the momentum she had built up. She tried with all her might to halt in her tracks, but her efforts were in vain as she flew headfirst into her full bathtub. 

Time seemed to stand still and the sound of her splashing into the water appeared to be greatly intensified. When she finally sat up in the bathtub, the air in the room grew thick, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound produced by the moving water. The stagnant silence lasted for an eternity until the melodic sound of Legolas laughing cut through the air like a knife. Melenia turned her deadly eyes on the prince once more and threw at him a glance that would kill instantly, but he paid no attention to it.

The water moved once more as she stood up stealthily and climbed out of the tub. She stood as proudly as she could for someone who was now soaked from head to toe. Legolas looked at her and took in her appearance as his laughter died, but the mirth continued to dance in his eyes. Melenia's fists clenched and unclenched as the fire in her began to consume her. Without any noise or warning, she picked up her pursuit of the prince once more. Legolas was quick to react. He turned on his heals quickly and ran out of the bathroom. His instincts carried him to her door. Hesitation lingered in his mind for a second before instinct took over yet again, and he opened the door and ran into the hall. Although she was absolutely drenched and still in her nightgown, Melenia followed him fiercely. 

They ran through corridor after corridor confusing the elves they passed. In all their long years none had seen a sight like the one that flashed before them. A wet, beautiful young maiden who seemed to be unrelenting in her pursuit of him was chasing their regal prince through the halls of the palace. None knew what to make of this new development, and few recognized the princess in her current state. Curiosity burned at the elves, but they would find out soon enough. They always did.

Legolas ran and ran, passing through doors and rooms hoping to tire Melenia out, but his attempts were failing miserably. She continued to keep up her pace no matter what came her way. As Legolas ran he realized that he had led her into a dead end hallway, a hallway that ended with one of the doors to his father's throne room and nothing else. There was no way out now, he opened the door hoping that his father was not inside.

King Thranduil and his advisors were taken aback as the doors to the throne room opened wildly and the prince ran in looking as if he was being chased by a wild boar. Legolas planned to continue running through the room and to exit through the other side, but his father's booming voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Legolas!!" Thranduil's voice seemed to explode.

"My lord!" Legolas turned quickly and faced his father who appeared to be seething with anger and confusion at the same time.

"What on middle earth are you doing?" Before Legolas had a chance to answer a very wet Melenia ran into him, again unable to stop as a result of her momentum. Thranduil's face began to twist with confusion once more. It seemed that his son was running about like a madman because the princess of Aèrogar had just awoken and was now chasing him after she looked like she had been dipped into a lake. "Lady Melenia?"

"My lord…" she began nervously as she turned to face Thranduil who seemed to be seething once more. "I… I can… explain," she said, her tongue tripping over every other word.

"No explanations are needed," he replied sternly. "I think I understand what is happening."

"You do?" Legolas blurted before thinking about his words.

"Of course I do," he spat. "Legolas I believe that you are due for a training session with the soldiers and as for you Melenia, you should be in bed. A healer should be coming to check on you soon."

"But my lord…" both began at the same time.

"No questions asked!!! Now go! I will discuss this little incident with each of you separately."

Melenia threw the prince one final threatening look before turning around to walk out of the throne room. Legolas only looked confused as he exited the room through the door on the other side. After they both left one of Thranduil's advisors finally spoke up.

"My lord, what just occurred before my eyes?"

"Exactly what I had hoped for," Thranduil returned with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	16. Out for Blood

****

A/N: My dear readers, nothing means more to me than your support. I am **VERY SORRY **for this long delay, but I went through some personal rough times over the summer and then school started. I have been caught in the whirlwind and this year has been particularly stressful. From now on, **all updates on the story's status will be up on my author's profile.** I really appreciate all your support. It means so much to me! This chapter is on the very short side and I know it is unfair to put up such a short chapter after such a long hiatus, but it has to be short in order to set up the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eowadia and the healer stood side-by-side, and gaped into the princess' room. Looks of pure terror replaced their ever-present Elven masks of serenity. Neither dared to enter the room. They just stood and stared.

"What do you suppose happened in here?" asked the healer finally tearing his eyes away from the turbulent scene before him.

"I do not know," came Eowadia's quiet reply. "I only left the Princess alone for a little while. In fact, she was not alone. I left her with Prince Legolas…" her voice trailed off as she realized what she had just said. Another silence settled upon the pair as Eowadia tried to come to a conclusion as to what happened inside the room, but she could not help fearing the worst. 

"I do not understand…what harm could have resulted from leaving the Prince and the Princess alone together?" asked the confused healer. Eowadia opened her mouth to answer, but her verbal explanation was not needed as the pounding footfalls of Melenia filtered through the air. They both turned at the harsh sound of her approach. Although she was still a good distance down the hall, both elves could feel anger emanating from the young woman.

"My, she is in quite a foul mood," commented the healer nonchalantly.

"It is a result of Prince Legolas' attack methods," fatigue tinged her reply.

"That elf does not know when to stop," chuckled the healer. Eowadia only looked at him with a bewildered look in her eyes, so he decided to elaborate. "I have had to treat the Prince several times for injuries he acquired while using battle strategies to woo over women. He used to do it often in his younger days and I thought that he had grown out of it. Apparently I was mistaken," his melodious chuckle filled the hall once more as he finished his small tale.

"I do not think he was trying to pursue her," came Eowadia's amused response as Melenia came closer bringing her seething expression into full view. They spent the next few moments just watching Melenia approach. She finally stormed past them, marched into her room, and slammed the door behind her. Again, Eowadia and the healer stood together in perfect silence for the duration of two minutes in which the princess could be heard swearing in the common tongue. Suddenly the room went silent only because Melenia had ripped the door open. She stood perfectly still in the doorway to collect herself. Eowadia and the healer watched as different emotions chased each other over her face and marveled at her constant struggle to control them. Finally, the Ice Princess won over once more as she always has before. With her frosty mask in place, the princess moved down the hallway with the stealth of a panther.

"She is in full Aèrogarian combat attire," noted the healer. He did not need to announce it because it was obvious to any eye. Melenia was dressed in her black shirt and short skirt that revealed her toned legs. Yet this time, her attire was a bit different. She had both her daggers and her sword strapped to her back as well as her bow and quiver full of arrows. She had on her wrist protectors, which projected blades that could be used to cut an enemy without him knowing where the blade came from. Her boots also acted as sheaths for two long thin knives. The naked eye could not see the short knives strapped to the interior of her upper thighs nor could it pick out the deadly pointed blades, which appeared to be no more than instruments used to hold her hair in place. Melenia had quickly transformed into a walking armory.

"Blood will be shed this day," Eowadia said ominously as she watched Melenia round the corner of the long hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The humming of blades colliding filled the forest near the King's palace. The soldiers of Mirkwood were deeply involved in their combat practice. Every two had paired off and took to sparring fervently. Among the battling pairs, Prince Legolas stood out as an immaculate figure of a warrior. Every move of his blade appeared to be precisely calculated. He did not falter in his unbeatable state. It was only in this natural environment of the warrior did he feel a semblance of fulfillment and completion. It was in this state that the Melenia watched his every move from the shadows. She took in his stance, his every move, and every twitch of every muscle. He was an immaculate vision of perfection when he assumed his warrior persona. It was this flawlessness that drove the insanity within Melenia. Someone else in the deep recesses of her mind was also faultless on the battlefield. There was someone else who had a presence that unnerved her and commanded her attention as Legolas did. Someone she had trusted and loved completely only to have her trust and adoration thrown back at her as he marred her for life. Legolas was a walking, breathing reminder of the one she hated with the very core of her being. 

The creature within Melenia stirred. It was in this state of anger that her earlier experiences with the prince had induced that her vision became clouded. She looked out at the world through distorted eyes, which sought revenge for her broken soul that had given up all hope of ever being repaired. The Ice Princess would get her revenge on mankind. She would torture every man she came across to create in them what had been created within her. The Ice Princess was no more than a deadly animal that lived within Melenia. Born of out of tragedy, her existence always resented, she only sought to inflict pain and destruction. 

Melenia fought a losing battle for control. She finally surrendered to the will of the being residing within her. She handed total control to the Ice Princess who gladly accepted the reins. With her prey within her sight, she set out for the hunt. The Ice Princess was out for blood. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: The chapter's a bit on the dark side but it does have a purpose. Let me know what you think!


	17. Confrontation with the Beast

****

A/N: And so we have reached a bit of a turning point (one of many) in the story. I decided to delve into the mind of our leading lady for this one. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I look forward to your feedback. A huge inspiration for this chapter was the song "Numb" by Disturbed. I figure it is unfair to ask you to look up the lyrics for yourself so I posted them at the bottom of the chapter. To me, they are a powerful portrayal of the emotions I'm trying to get across. Happy readings and Happy New Year as well!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Legolas spun on his heels as his arm moved to deliver a blow to his opponent's sword. Surprise overtook him when he saw that his opponent had morphed into a very different creature. The blond elf clad in green and brown was replaced by a dark-haired woman dressed in black. A moment passed in which he and the woman stood in their spots, transfixed like ancient statues. Upon realizing that Melenia stood before him, Legolas withdrew his sword and took several steps backward. The entire field grew quiet as the dueling soldiers turned to look at the prince and the princess.

"My lady, what are you doing here?" Legolas finally spoke. "If I am not mistaken, you should be resting." An eternity of silence followed. Melenia did not respond. She only stood with her sword drawn and pointed at Legolas. The look in her eyes could kill a grown man, but it left Legolas unmoved.

"Are you well, my lady?" he tried once more. Again, there was no response. "Princess?" came another attempt as he took a step toward her. Then, without warning or plausible reason, Melenia lunged at him with her sword while emitting a blood curdling war cry. Legolas' reflexes quickly took over, and he defended himself against the onslaught of blows that came his way.

"Why are you doing this?" he shouted between blows.

"Revenge," came her cold reply.

"I have not done anything to warrant this much anger from you!" Her sword flew around his head, barely missing his hair by an inch. "Princess Melenia, I ask that you stop this right now," he shouted once more as he warded off deadly blows to his mid-section. Melenia remained unmoved by his pleas; in fact, she only intensified her attack.

"You say that you are a man, then fight me like a man!" she growled at the image in front of her. 

"I do not know what you are speaking of," Legolas replied while making his first offensive blow. A sadistic smile spread across Melenia's face as she felt the shift within his battle strategy. "I will have my revenge," she thought maliciously.

They danced the battle dance once more, meeting each other blow for blow and strike for strike. Light danced off their blades as they moved majestically through the air. Each one felt and saw things differently than the other. Legolas was overcome by confusion and worry. Every time he looked into her eyes they seemed so empty, as if she were not in her body at all. She fought as if she was fully aware of her surroundings, but her eyes were devoid of all emotions except for…pain, dire pain. His body moved out of its own volition, but he continued to delve into her eyes. The deeper he dove, the more pain and suffering he encountered. 

On the other hand, Melenia was experiencing a heightened state of euphoria. The adrenaline increased in her blood with every blow intoxicating her like a heavy drink. She looked out of her body and saw _his _red hair gleaming in the sunlight. She saw _his_ green eyes stalking her as she fought him. Finally, she would have her honorable retribution. He was by far the strongest and most powerful man she had her ever met. Her was her teacher, mentor, and the object of her girlish fantasies, but now he was her enemy. She desired nothing more than to take his life just as he took hers and replaced it with a vile part of him. It would be a horrible shame to rid the world of such a handsome and courageous fighter, but she had to reclaim herself. Melenia stepped closer and tried to cut him with her sword, but he was a much better fighter. Yet, she would not relent.

"Orcs!!!" The piercing cry seemed to pour out of everything at once. 

Melenia blinked once and found herself nowhere near Aèrogar's practice fields. Her mother's palace was not behind her, and she could no longer hear Skip making noises in his nearby horse stall. As her eyes came into focus she came face to face with a glowing creature. He seemed to be shouting something. His perfect lips moved slowly just like everything else around her. She blinked once more.

"Melenia! Melenia!" he shouted once more this time actually taking hold of her chin to keep her eyes focused on him.

"Prince Legolas," came her soft and startled response.

"We are being attacked by orcs. They have blocked the path back to the palace, so I cannot send you back. You must go hide until my soldiers and I defeat them."

"Duck my lord!" she replied while swinging her sword across his head. Legolas turned around to find an orc and his head lying on the ground behind him. He turned again to face her.

"My lady you must--" he stopped mind-sentence. The princess was already deeply involved in decapitating another orc. "We need more fighters anyhow. She will remain in one piece," he told himself as he reentered the battle. The orcs already outnumbered them and more kept emerging from the trees. The wood elves went to work, each one more skilled than the next. They battled with grace, lightness, and courage. Arrows flew through the air with precision, knives hit their mark, and swords worked wonders. Among the trees of Mirkwood, they were in their natural environment, and they defended it with elegance that only elves can portray in battle.

Melenia fought fervently among her kin by inheritance. She took on orc after orc without wavering. At first they were nothing more than orcs, minions of destruction, but the battle soon worked its way into her blood once more. Its hallucinogenic effect started to take control of her senses yet again. She spun around to parry off an orc that was approaching her from behind but when she turned around _he_ was there again. His green eyes penetrated her soul and mind and delivered a deadly message concerning her fate if she were to lose to him once more. 

"You will not win over me again!" she growled threateningly. He only laughed in response, turned, and began to run through the trees. She only thought for a moment before pursuing him.

"You will not get away with this once more. I will take it back from you…you… you thief!" she yelled as she ran, rage filling her entire system. He only continued to laugh as he ran. A grin spread across her face as she saw him stop in front of a deep stream. "No way out now," she muttered to herself. He stood, smiling smugly, when she arrived at the clearing around the stream.

"I will kill you," she said simply.

"I do not think you will," he smiled once more as the trees began to shake. Bewilderment washed over her as she watched them come out of the trees. It was _him _over and over and over again. Fear began to pour into her system. She could not lose, not when he was everywhere. She feared the repercussions.

"I will kill you all," she cried with desperation. "I will rid the earth of you!!" She reluctantly pulled out her bow and arrows and began to shoot at the ones running at her, but the more of him she shot down, more emerged from the trees. She kept shooting, arrow after arrow, until she ran out. She reached for her sword but it was not there, so she took out her knives instead.

Melenia moved like a hungry beast, cutting, tearing, ripping. Insanity drove her, anger fed her, pain destroyed her. One knife flew out of her hand and then the other. She reached for her other weapons but they were gone. She must have used and dropped them somewhere along the path. Something happened then that no warrior should ever allow. Melenia allowed fear and panic to take over. She saw only one option left, so she ran at him with full force, but he stopped her dead in her tracks. Pain racked her entire body as she fell to the ground. Soon after the collision she found herself up in the air. His rough, strong hand, circled her neck and increasingly added pressure.

"You will die now little girl," the orc growled and the ones watching began to howl, but she saw no orcs. It was only _him_, dozens of _him_. He would be her end after all. A single tear feel from the Ice Princess' eyes as his grip tightened around her neck.

That is how Legolas and several other soldiers found her. They followed her trail of weapons to the clearing in which an orc was holding her by the neck.

"Take them," Legolas commanded. "The one holding her is mine."

During one moment, Melenia felt life leaving her body and during the next she was back on the ground. As her world came back into focus she saw Legolas battling the _orc_ that was holding her. In fact, there were elves all around fighting the _orcs _that surrounded her. She felt the world begin to spin around her, so she began to crawl to the banks of the stream in order to get out of harm's way. It took her an eternity but she finally reached the banks and looked into the water. Her reflection did not greet her; instead, she saw his green eyes and red hair once more. He smiled sweetly as she stared at him with disbelief.

"Will I ever be rid of you?" she asked as pain and sorrow laced her voice. He simply shook his head, as the smile never left his face.

The battle ended, and the elves regrouped. It was a lucky day, for they lost no lives of their own. Legolas ordered them to check the area for any stray orcs and then head back to the palace.

"But what of the princess?" one soldier asked as looked at Melenia who sat transfixed in front of the stream.

"Take her weapons back to the palace. I will bring her back." Legolas replied strongly.

"Yes Sire," he bowed and left to retrieve her weapons that were littered all over the ground.

Legolas surveyed Melenia from far away. She had proven herself on the battlefield but she looked terrible, and she almost lost her life to do so. Orc blood was plastered all over her clothing and skin. She was covered in bruises and cuts and her spirit was completely depleted. He wrestled with the option of leaving her alone for a while longer but he decided against it as he took in her battered profile once more.

Melenia, on the other hand, was drowning. His green eyes sucked her in and refused to release her. As she sat there she feared that she would never be free of his gaze. She could not get herself to move, and she knew of no force strong enough to free her of him. Just as she was ready to give in to her sorrow and allow him to take over her soul once more, his image in the water began to dissipate and another one began to surface.

"My lady, are you alright?" Legolas asked softly. She stared at his reflection for several moments before answering.

"I do not think so my lord." she replied quietly.

"Would you like to return to the palace now?" And much to his surprise, she turned and looked him straight in the eyes after he finished asking her the question. This time there was no anger or hatred toward him. There was no vengeance or rage. Only a strange calm emanated from her eyes.

"Yes, I would like that very much." He offered her his hand, and she just stared at it. Fear and confusion attacked her at once.

"Take my hand princess. I promise I do not bite," he added after seeing her hesitation.

"I would take it, but I fear it will be of no use. I do not think I can walk all the way to the palace."

"Then I will carry you," he replied and with one quick motion he scooped her off the ground before she could protest. She quickly dropped her head against his chest for support, and she was fast asleep halfway to the palace. Legolas only smiled at her as she slept soundly in his arms. "You are full of surprises Melenia," he whispered softly.

The elves of the palace received yet another shock as they saw their prince approach the palace with the sleeping maiden in his arms. Most could not determine which sight was stranger, her battered form or his peaceful smile. He did not heed their curios looks as he carried her through corridor after corridor until he reached her room. Eowadia ran around swiftly trying to fix what he and Melenia had destroyed earlier in the morning, but Legolas decided that there would be time for that later.

"Can you clear the bed Eowadia?" he asked.

"My lord," she turned in shock, "what happened to her?"

"We were attacked by orcs," he replied as he set Melenia down on the bed. "Yet she...she seemed to battling something more than the orcs."

"What do you mean?" Eowadia asked. Her voice was laced with concern.

"I do not know. It was as if she was fighting her own battle. A battle that all of us could not see." He paused for a moment to reflect. "The Princess of Aèrogar holds many secrets. Perhaps one day I will uncover them," he finished with a slight smile.

"Go tend to your own injuries my lord. I will take care of her." He simply nodded in response and walked to the door.

"I will send a healer to check her. Please have someone inform me when she has recovered."

"Of course my lord," she replied with a warm smile.

The powerful Prince of Mirkwood exited the room and slowly walked down the corridor. It had been quite an eventful day, and he needed to sort through his thoughts and emotions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

__

Bleeding now I'm   
Crying out I'm   
Falling down and I'm  
Feeling nothing like  
Laughing now I'm   
Stopping now I'm  
Reaching out and I'm   
Feeling nothing  
  
Yeah, you have created a rift within me  
Now there have been several complications  
That have left me feeling nothing  
I might say, you were wrong to take it from me  
Left me feeling nothing  
  
Crawling now I'm   
Beaten down I'm  
Tortured now and I'm  
Feeling nothing like  
Hunting now I'm  
Stalking now I'm  
Reaching out and I'm  
Killing nothing  
  
I can feel you ripping and tearing  
Feeding and growing inside of me   
I want this, more than you know  
I need this, give it back to me   


*** These lyrics belong to the band Disturbed.***


	18. The Night has Just Begun

The silence that descended on King Thranduil's throne room was so thick it could be cut through with a knife. His advisors eyed each other wearily as they felt his anger growing exponentially. Even Legolas began to shift in his chair as his father's discomforting gaze fell upon him. None of them knew what to do or say.

"Well?" Thranduil asked sounding highly irritated. He received no answer, and the silence descended once more. Finally one advisor began to open his mouth to speak.

"My lord--" he said quietly but he did not get to finish his sentence as Thranduil's voice boomed through the room and filled every empty corner.

"I want answers!!!" At least three of the elves sitting around him jumped at the extreme show of fury. "How could a band of orcs get this close to the palace? Where are the guards? The scouts?"

"My lord, I think we--" the advisor tried once more but was cut off again by Thranduil rising off his throne and walking around the circle formed by the elves sitting around him.

"Where is the powerful army of Mirkwood?" he asked quietly as a tinge of defeat laced his voice. He looked around at his advisors, yet they all looked stumped beyond belief. 

Legolas shifted again in the chair he had been occupying for the last two days. Elves were very patient creatures, but this third day of his father's questioning session was truly beginning to try his nerves. On this third day of analyzing maps, orc movement patterns, guard and scout placement, army training procedures, and battle strategy the answers to Thranduil's questions became evident, but none had the courage to voice the truth. Yet Legolas could take no more of it all.

"I have your answer my lord," Legolas said with all the bravery he could muster to face his father. In all his years of life, Legolas faced many frightening creatures, but none came close to Thranduil when he was in a bad mood.

"Yes Legolas?" Thranduil asked expectantly.

"We have gotten too cocky my lord. We have been negligent in defending our homeland, and the danger slipped by unnoticed," he let out with one quick breath. Much to everyone's surprise the mighty King Thranduil let out a laugh. After overcoming his shock at the King's change of attitude, the same advisor spoke up once more, hoping that he would get to finish his sentence this time.

"My lord, I do not--" he began, but alas, Thranduil cut him off yet again.

"It took three long, arduous days for you to admit the obvious," he said as he shook his head, a radiant smile never leaving his face.

"We did not want to offend," said the Commander of the Guard.

"Whom did you not want offend Commander? Me or yourselves?" Thranduil replied as he returned to sit on his throne. 

"It is a shame to us all my King," came the Commander's reply.

"And what shall we do about it?" Thranduil continued, obviously in a much better mood. This time answers came from every voice around the circle.

"Increase patrols!" said one.

"Send scouts farther into forest!" added another.

"Increase soldier training sessions!" another voice sounded.

"Excellent conclusions my men," Thranduil said as he leaned back into his chair with a look of satisfaction upon his face. "I trust you all know what you must do now," he said with a deep authority. Every voice in the room responded at once this time.

"Yes my lord!"

"Good. Get your work done quickly, for you do not want to miss the ball tomorrow night."

"The ball?" Legolas finally spoke again. "We are still holding the ball after recent events?"

"Do not ever give your people a reason to fear for their safety. I promised the inhabitants of Mirkwood a ball, and a ball they shall get."

"I understand," Legolas answered as he rose from his chair. At his cue, all of the other elves sitting in the circle stood as well. All of them bowed to their King simultaneously, and then they dispersed to the three separate doors that led out of the throne room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eowadia walked through the bookshelves quietly. She knew what she was after, and she knew exactly where to find it. She walked past Legends and Folklore, Mysteries of Nature, and Medicine until she arrived at the section that held the books addressing the history of Middle Earth. Disappointment washed over her as she turned corner after corner only to find the aisle empty. As she came around the final bookshelf, her eyes fell on a dark haired maiden dressed in a simple tan colored gown. The maiden seemed completely lost in the giant book in her hands. Her eyes scanned the page furiously in an attempt to soak up every word on the parchment. For a moment, Eowadia was tempted to leave her in her moment of peace, but she quickly remembered all of the things that had to be done, for tonight was going to a big night. 

"Melenia," she said softly as she began to approach the princess. Melenia jumped slightly at the sound of her name but she quickly recognized the voice. A smile spread over her lips as she looked up to find Eowadia.

"Eo, what brings you here?"

"I came looking for you," Eowadia simply replied. Melenia's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Is something the matter?" Eowadia only chuckled in response to the alarm that overtook the princess.

"No, there is nothing wrong," she finally answered as Melenia's look of worry began to increase in magnitude.

"So why have you come to find me? I promise I have stayed out of trouble. I have not even stepped near the soldiers' practice fields." 

"No my dear friend, that is not it at all," Eowadia said with a smile.

"So, what is it then?" Melenia asked truly feeling confused.

"You must come and get ready for the ball." Melenia's face began to twist with emotion, first confusion, then remembrance, then rage, and finally a steady annoyance.

"That horrid ball is still on?" she finally asked, hoping that Eowadia had merely been joking.

"Why of course!" Melenia let out a very childish groan upon hearing Eowadia's words.

"Must I go?" she asked as a young child would when faced with eating a giant bowl of spinach.

"You are the guest of honor," Eowadia said matter-of-factly. Melenia dejectedly closed the book in her hands and placed it back on the shelf. She joined Eowadia, and they both made their way out the library. As they neared the door, Eowadia finally spoke up again. "Have you spoken to Prince Legolas as of late?"

"No, I have not seen him for four days now," was Melenia's absent-minded answer. "Why do ask?" They reached the door and began to exit the library.

"Do you not remember? He is to be your escort." The door to the library closed behind them, but all that sat inside could hear the tortured groan that Melenia released.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenia paced the room and then sat down on her bed. She quickly stood again only to pace for several more minutes and end up sitting on her chair. "Look at you now mighty princess!" mocked the voice in her head. "Waiting for the little prince to show up and take you to the grand ball! Since when does the Princess of Aèrogar sit around and wait on men?" Melenia tried to shut out the voice, but it was too strong. It wanted to take the reins of control again, and it knew exactly how to get to Melenia. 

"Leave me be!" Melenia shouted to the empty room, but the voice would not relent. 

"It seems that you have gotten too weak to take care of us. I cannot entrust you with our safety anymore." Melenia did not respond. "Stupid girl!" the voice growled. "You will get us hurt again!"

"This is absolute madness," Melenia said to herself quietly. Ever since the incident with the orcs she had not been able to rein in the rage of the Ice Princess, so she avoided all contact with others for the last four days. Now when she had to act as civil as possible, she was losing control. She quickly found some parchment and a writing quill and scribbled onto it

__

Prince Legolas,

You are late. I have gone off to find the ballroom on my own.

~ Melenia

She pinned it to her door on her way out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas walked up and down the halls of the palace in search of Melenia. "She will never find the ball on her own," he said to himself as he turned a corner that left him in the middle of the main hallway of King Thranduil's underground palace. On one side was the great door of the throne room and on the other stood the main door of the palace. He looked toward the throne room and found no one, but when he turned to look the palace doors, his eyes fell upon a figure that glimmered in firelight of the torches in the hall. He finally found Melenia. He quietly walked toward her as she stood and studied the beautiful paintings on the walls of the main hall. She stood transfixed in front of one painting in particular, and as she studied the painting, he studied her. A silver dress adorned her body and fell to the floor around her. Her hair fell in soft ringlets and reached her waist. Strands of fine silver chain seemed to be swimming among her hair, and finally, a woven band of silver sat upon her head, symbolizing her place of power in Aèrogar. After taking in her appearance, Legolas realized that she was absolutely entranced by the painting in front of her. He smiled warmly; it was his favorite as well.

"Princess Melenia," he said quietly so he would not startle her like he usually did. His voice snapped her out her thoughts, and she turned to face the glowing Prince of Mirkwood. He wore his formal attire. A beautiful silver tunic covered his torso, and lightly colored leggings washed over his legs. His interwoven crown of silver stood on his head. Legolas simply looked majestic. She marveled at how he glowed so brightly, but quickly forgot all about it as her thoughts returned to the beautiful painting.

"Who is she, the woman in the painting?" Melenia asked, eagerly returning her gaze the beautiful face of the golden haired maiden.

"She is my mother," Legolas answered quietly and a deep sadness colored his voice. Melenia sensed his sadness but decided not probe further at the moment.

"She is beautiful, I am sure that this painting does no justice to how she actually looked." Legolas simply smiled in return, a smile that would has sent several maidens into swooning fits, but Melenia barely noticed. Legolas was still a potential enemy. What other reason could there be for him stirring up her horrible memories all the time?

"Would you like to go the ball now?" Legolas asked, ending the brief silence that descended upon them.

"We are already late my lord," she replied with a smirk.

"Then we should hurry," he responded flashing his killer smile yet again. He offered her his arm, but she only looked at it with furrowed brows and anxious eyes. Upon noticing her hesitation he simply repeated his words from their last encounter, "I promise I do not bite." Melenia looked up at his face and searched his eyes with her own. He seemed sincere enough. She took several reluctant steps toward him and linked her arm with his. Once her arm securely intertwined with his, Legolas turned and began to lead her toward the main palace door.

"I thought we were going to the ball?" Melenia asked nervously.

"We are princess," was his simple answer. He led her out of the palace and toward the trees of Mirkwood.

"Prince Legolas--" she began apprehensively, but he cut her off.

"Shhh," he whispered softly. "See the torches ahead? All we must do is follow them." Curiosity began to replace her fear as the walked past the torches. What manner of ball was this? Legolas could not help but smile as the fear and anxiety in her eyes slowly transformed into wonderment. After several minutes of walking, Melenia could see a soft glow in the distance and could hear the soft music floating through the air. 

"Is that the ball?"

"Yes it is princess," he answered as they drew closer to the giant clearing in the forest. They finally reached the edge of the clearing as the song ended, and all the elves cheered. Thranduil spotted the pair as they arrived, so he signaled for the band to stop as he walked to the center of the clearing, which served as a ballroom.

"My dear elves," Thranduil began, "I thank you very much for being here tonight." His gaze turned toward Melenia. "And now our guest of honor, Princess Melenia of Aèrogar, has arrived." Melenia's grip on Legolas' arm instinctively tightened as all eyes turned on her and the elves let out a beautiful cheer. "Let the festivities begin!" Thranduil announced after the cheers died down. The music began and the elves started to dance once more. The night was just beginning.


	19. Underneath the Starlit Sky

Song to play for this chapter: anything by Enya especially the song "Lothlorien" toward the end of the chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas could barely keep himself from laughing out loud at the awestruck princess and the steely, death grip she had placed on his arm. Melenia simply stood and stared at the elves through wide eyes. Never in her life had she seen such a sight as the one before her at this very moment. The elves spun and laughed and twirled as they wove through one another in their intricate, delicate dance. They emitted a radiant glow that rivaled the stars in the heavens above, and she found herself standing before them, absolutely dumbstruck. These creatures were not, could not be earthly! "The answer is simple," Melenia, thought inwardly, ""I'm dreaming. This is some, wild fantastic dream and I will wake up any moment now!"

"Come dance with me Princess," Legolas coaxed gently. Even if she did not want to dance with him, Melenia found herself powerless to even think of resisting him. And so, she soon found herself caught up in the mesmerizing frenzy she had just been observing. Legolas led her around the makeshift dance floor with such flawless grace. Everything became heightened by a hundredfold. All the passion, love, joy, carelessness, freedom that the elves could muster within themselves was poured into the air, forming an intoxicating blend. 

The dance was simply addictive, so Melenia heeded its seductive call and she danced and danced and danced with Legolas, the King, and other elves that simply asked. A small seed of joy was sown into her spirit, and her even toned cheeks glowed a bright pink. Try as she might, the Ice Princess could not make an appearance tonight.

During one particular dance with the Prince of Mirkwood, Melenia emerged from her trance and used it as an opportunity to glance around the clearing. Her eyes quickly fell on the only two people who were not dancing. Eowadia and Téril stood at the edge of clearing, one staring at her shoes and the other with a look of indecision clearly painted on his face. Melenia's mind began to reel, and she furrowed her brows as she sank into deep thought. Her body moved of its own volition to the music as her mind began concocting a plan. Of course, in her state of obliviousness, she failed to notice her body reacting to Legolas' touch. She did not feel the goose bumps that formed on her back as he held her tightly nor did she even realize that his hands left a trail of fire wherever they went. She even missed the shiver that racked her body as his breath grazed her neck. The Princess was much too deep in thought. 

The music carried the pair across the ground. Legolas found himself lost in reverie among the beats of the song. Melenia was a wonderful dancer, and she seemed to forget who he was as the music surrounded her. He could not help himself from thinking she was quite delightful when she was not yelling at him or trying to maim him with a sword. But even the ever-attentive Prince did not notice that he kept pulling her closer to him so he could revel in her wildflower filled scent. He did not realize that he was holding onto her for dear life or that his lips came very close to her own several times. The atmosphere had intoxicated him, and he would not have it any other way. So it could be said that Legolas was quite surprised when Melenia stopped dancing abruptly.

"I've got it!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"What do you have?" Legolas asked, his even voice masking his confusion.

"Come on Legolas! We have no time to waste. We cannot stand here all day! There are things to be done!" Melenia grabbed his hand and began pulling him away from the ball and into the surrounding forest.

"She just called me 'Legolas'" was all the Prince could utter as the enigma called Melenia pulled him behind her. When she felt that they had gone a good distance she stopped abruptly once more.

"I need your help," came her simple statement. Legolas, deciding to put off thinking about this strange turn of events until later, quickly replied to her plea.

"What can I do for you Melenia?" he asked, purposely using her first name to gauge her reaction.

"Eowadia and Téril have got to be the thickest people in love I have ever met," she began pacing around the small clearing. Legolas only chuckled in return, so she continued earnestly. "I mean honestly, two people who are that attracted to each other emotionally and physically should not stand around like two overgrown infants for Eru's sake!" She turned to Legolas only to find him looking at her expectantly with a small smile on his lips. "Therefore," she announced triumphantly, "I have a plan!"

"A plan?" Legolas calmly asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his right eyebrow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No! For the last time, I will not do that!" cried out a stubborn Legolas.

"Why not?" cried Melenia incredulously. 

"Because it is not honorable nor does it--"

"Display loyalty or blah blah blah blah blah…" Melenia quickly cut him off. "We have an opportunity to make people's dreams come true. That is honorable, is it not? When you kill an enemy on a battlefield that is deemed honorable but when it comes down to it you are still killing someone!"

"What if your plan backfires?"

"It will not!"

"Téril will hate me forever!"

"He will not!"

"I still have my doubts," Legolas replied quietly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Does that mean you will help me?" Melenia asked as her lips curved up in a small smirk.

"How can I say no to someone as persistent as you are?" he asked as he threw out his arms in defeat. Melenia let out a melodious, joy filled laugh before grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the ball. She had already wasted enough time spending an entire hour trying to convince the stubborn Prince to help her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eowadia began humming to herself as she inspected her sandals for what must have been the twentieth time that night. How much longer would the insufferable ball last? The thought of retreating back to her quarters in the palace looked very tempting. She turned on her heels, ready to give in to temptation when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Eowadia, you cannot possibly think of leaving before granting me one dance," came a smooth voice that she recognized quickly. Upon turning around, her suspicions were confirmed. There stood the irresistible Prince of Mirkwood arrayed in all his glory. He smiled softly and her heart flipped, for it seemed that no woman was immune to his charms.

"Of course my lord," she replied quietly as she allowed Legolas to lead her out onto the dance floor. The song started slowly and then suddenly grew faster until the elves seemed to be hopping around the clearing, still caught in their indestructible trance. All faces were covered in smiles except for the face of one elf that watched as a certain friend of his danced with a certain grey -eyed maiden. He watched as Eowadia giggled and flushed as Legolas drew her closer and closer and whispered things into her ears. He watched him run his limber fingers through her golden brown hair and over her small waist. He was practically on top of her!

"Téril! I have not seen you in days!" Melenia's cheery voice cut through his thoughts, which were beginning to go down unmentionable paths.

"Princess Melenia, how good to see you again!" he feigned happiness and excitement as best he could.

"Are you enjoying the ball master Téril?"

"Why of course!" a brief moment of silence descended upon the pair.

"Well, it seems that two other people are enjoying this ball as well!" Melenia said with all the merriment she could muster in her voice. Téril turned to follow her gaze, which happened to be on Legolas and Eowadia.

"Oh, right…" Was that sadness she detected in his voice? Perhaps a tinge of jealousy? Perfect!

"Eowadia must be the luckiest elf I know! Most would kill to have the Prince look at the them let alone dance with them or touch them as he is with Eowadia."

"Yes, the Prince is a wonderful man," Téril managed to reply through clenched teeth.

"He seems to really fancy her. He told me earlier, as we danced, that he thought her to be the most beautiful maiden in Mirkwood. They make such a cute couple! What do you think Téril?" Melenia turned her head toward the soldier in order to fully catch his response, but he was not there. In fact, he was weaving his way through the dancing elves in a straight beeline toward the happy couple. Elation washed over Melenia as she watched Téril in his bitterly, livid state. Hopefully he would not hurt Legolas too much.

Legolas laughed inwardly. Melenia's plan was not working at all. Once again he was right and she was wrong! Yet, a strong hand grasping his shoulder knocked him out of his happy thoughts. He turned to face a red-faced Téril.

"Yes Téril?"

"If you would excuse me my lord," he spat, "I would like to have a word with Eowdia in private." Legolas turned and gave Eowadia a desire filled glance before turning back to Téril.

"If you must, but bring her back to me quickly. I enjoy the lady's company."

"I will try my lord," Téril nearly growled as he grabbed Eowadia's arm and began trudging into the forest.

"You are quite an actor." Legolas turned his back to the retreating elves to face the grinning Princess.

"And you are quite a conniver." Her smile grew wider but she said nothing more as she bolted past Legolas in the same direction taken by the pair. His arm reached out quickly and held her back from trekking any further. "What are you doing?" he asked as he pulled her back in front of him.

"Going to see what will happen," she said while looking at Legolas as if he were the daftest person she had ever met.

"Planning and meddling is one thing, but spying on personal matters is another. I will not allow you to do that."

"And why not?" She asked, her fury surfacing for the first time that night.

"Because," he took a deep step closing the gap between them, "personal matters are just that: personal between two people. Private and intimate things are not meant for the eyes of others." His breath tickled her lips and sent a new sensation through her body.

"So… how long do you think it will be before they declare their undying love for one another?" she asked, her voice faltering slightly.

"I would give them till the end of the night," his voice had a new quality to it that she had not heard before.

"So what shall I do until then?"

"Dance with me." It was more of command that a request and before Melenia could answer she was swept into Legolas' arms and onto the dance floor. Intoxication settled upon them once more as they moved to the beat. The world faded and there was only the music and the other body that moved in conjunction with their own. Time passed and neither one of them noticed. It wasn't until the music slowed into a lulling ballad, signaling the end of the ball, that the two emerged from their trance. The elves all around swayed slowly to the smooth music as the night of festivities came to an end.

"They have returned," Melenia motioned over to a very content looking Téril and Eowadia as they moved to together to the music.

"Your plan worked well," Legolas smiled down at her as they swayed to the soft music.

"It did," she smiled back and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the song. It was a good night. She had danced and laughed and the Ice Princess had not made an intrusion at all. As the music washed over her body Melenia imprinted the moment into her mind. It was a rare moment, when only she occupied her body. This serenity would not last and she knew it. Soon memories of him would return and the Ice Princess would reign once more, but right now she was just Melenia and that was something to be cherished. 

Legolas looked down at the maiden in his arms. She was actually smiling a broad, genuine smile, a stunning smile. The woman he was dancing with was not the same maiden he had met mere weeks ago. He decided that Melenia was a fascinating creature. It was then, at that very moment underneath the starlit sky of Mirkwood, that Legolas thought that Melenia was beautiful.


End file.
